Red Warrior
by Lady Marionetto
Summary: Being a Soul Reaper isn't all fun and games. Witnessing the death of your love ones, being expected to kill people easily, being betrayed by the people you thought who were allies— no, being a Soul Reaper was far from being fun at all. [Self Insert OC]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Bleach. I only own the plot and my own characters.**

**Warning****: Usage of strong language.**

* * *

**[A/N:] **It's been a long time since I've wrote about the anime Bleach, but after reading a few fanfictions about it and gathering an adequate amount of information about it, I've decided to give writing about it another shot. Only this time this fanfiction shall be named as a 'Self Insert OC'. You'll learn more about what type of fanfiction this is soon enough.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

Throughout my whole life, I've asked myself one question over and over; where do we go when we die?

I've asked plenty of people in my years. Christians reply that we would either end up in heaven or hell. Egyptians say that we'll end up in the Hall of Judgement. Greeks believe that we would end up in the Underworld.

There were many more answers after that; nirvana, paradise, tartarus, etc. After a few more different answers, I finally came up to a conclusion; people are entitled to their own opinions and beliefs. The problem with me was that I didn't believe any of those junk which also meant I had no opinions about the afterlife at all.

Only when I was in the brink of my last day did I regret not believing in anything at all. I heaved in air, pain increasing, body going numb. My eyesight blurred, as if I'm slowly going blind myself. I had little to no control of my body, barely being able to so much as twitch my pinky finger.

Blue and red colors splattered in my vision. I could feel my own life force slowly fading away, my eyelids getting heavier as each moment passing by. I wanted to live, and I knew I should stay awake. But it was so tempting to sleep. Before I knew it, I had shut my eyelids closed.

When I came to, I found myself lying on the ground in the exact same position I was when I was killed. I slowly opened my eyes, slightly a bit covered in eye crust, and unable to comprehend light rays. After a few seconds, my eyes were okay with perceiving light, I opened my eyes wide. I blinked a few times before sitting upright while holding my head with my right hand.

"What the…" I trailed. I glanced from my left to right, trying to comprehend my surroundings. Instead of finding myself back in the street where my blood should be scattered about, I found myself on an isolated part of some sort of rural area. It was peaceful and quiet, but it seemed much too eerie to me.

Gathering my thoughts, I decided to stand up. It wasn't easy, actually. I felt like I've been asleep for years with my legs feeling as numb as they can. I stretched my legs and slowly stood up, using my hands as further support for my weak body.

After struggling, I found myself standing straight and proper. I sigh silently to myself and glance around, trying to figure where I was.

'_Perhaps there's an information booth or store nearby.' _I thought hopefully as I started to walk North. Or, what I at least thought was north. _'I do hope I find someone. I need to know what the fuck happened to me.'_

As I walked, I began to think. The world around me seemed much… bigger than I last pictured it. Before, I used to very tall. Did I shrink?

I looked down on my body and was surprised to see that I have indeed shrunk. What kind of fucking joke is this?! I looked like the size of… the size of a fucking child! I would be humiliated if any of my mates saw me like this!

I stared at my hands frantically, opening and closing them. God, they looked so fragile and dainty! What is the meaning of this?!

I was internally freaking out now. I started running forward, trying my best to find a mirror or a puddle or a small piece of glass so I can see my reflection.

As if my wishes and pleads were heard, I found a small stream down a small but steep rock. I slid down the rocky wall, my bare feet and hands bristled from the friction. I landed down on the land, hurrying towards the stream and kneeling in front of it. I then pushed myself forward to see my reflection, but when I did, I screamed.

I was, in fact, in the body of a child! My well developed curvaceous body had somehow shrunk into that of a six year old's tiny and flat chested body!

My layered punk styled raven haired had somehow miraculously turned into a kiddy apple cut, almost chin length. A red knee length kimono was wrapped around me by a simple but thick dark brown ribbon. As I have mentioned earlier, I wore no shoes and stood barefoot. The only thing about my previous appearance that hasn't changed was my brown eyes, which seemed to stare at me for the longest time.

For a while, I had thought that I was looking through a window and finding myself confronting an entirely different person. I mean, think about it! How would a fifteen year old fucking awesome teenage girl as myself be dressed as a tiny child and find herself isolated from civilization or any kind of living life nearby?!

"Fuck!" I cried in frustration as I whipped both my hands on the river water. What kind of fucked up dimension was this?! I demand answers!

I stood straight, rubbing my temples in a circular motion. _'Don't panic Roxanne.' _I chided myself mentally. _'Find civilization and ask around.'_

I sigh once more before completely calming myself down. I turned towards the small stream of water running towards the opposite direction of where I was supposed to be running.

I quickly thought; if there is water, there must be people nearby. We couldn't live without water.

Seeing that I exactly didn't have any more of a choice, I dashed towards the stream's direction, in a desperate search for either human life or a sign that could tell me what in the name of hell and fucking ducks is going on.

While I ran, my mind raced as well. Something in my mind tried it's best… it's best to start and click. There was something off about this place, and yet it seems so vaguely familiar. But what?

After of what almost felt like forever, I reached a small town. It wasn't impressionable at first notice; there were small huts and worn-down house spotted a few miles farther. I pursed my lips into a thin and straight line. I was expecting a province, but this looked like a shitty village.

I took a daring step forward and started my own self tour of the village. I spotted quite the number of people around. Some were just walking around, some were playing some sort of board game, while others were selling jars and merchandise.

I quirked an eyebrow and looked around, trying my best to find the most civilized person in this shitty town. As much as I hate to admit this, but given my small stature, I found it extremely hard to see over a crowd of this much people thus resulting to me being pushed and bumped around often.

Eventually, I got pretty much annoyed of being too small for other people to see me so I settled on going to the side part of the street. I stared at how much people were going around. I could've guessed that this was rush hour or something like that by now.

"Hm, you're new here aren't you?"

Startled, I jumped a bit at the new voice. I turned around and glanced back, finding an old woman with a wrinkled old face with a small smile on it. Her gray hair was tied back in a low bun and she wore a dark brown kimono that reached about four inches above her ankles. I noticed that was also barefoot and wore a pretty plain kimono just as I was wearing.

I realized that the old woman was waiting for my answer. I nodded slowly. "Yes, I am. Do you know what this place is called?" I asked.

"Why," the old woman started. "This is the Soul Society. Where us souls rest until we are reborn into the world of the living once more."

I stared blankly and impassively at the old woman. "… I apologize sincerely for the rudeness of this, but have you taken your medicine? Or perhaps have you gone a bit… senile?"

This old lady must be losing her marbles. Soul Society is fabricated world created by Tite Kubo (who is a mastermind by the way) that lies in his masterpiece creation, the anime entitled 'Bleach'. And I should know, because I'm a huge fan of the said series.

I half-expected her to throw herself into a hissy fit just as all the other prissy fucking prick in the asses grown-ups are usually are, but instead she just chuckled light heartedly.

"My dear, though I am old, I still have a few blocks of sanity in me. Given that you are a new soul that has just arrived here, I understand your confusion well. Come inside my house, and let's have some tea. Would that be okay?" she asked gently, staring at me with her soft and tender ash colored eyes.

I found it very hard to say no to her, especially since she was trying to help me at all. I found myself nodding silently at her and replying, "Yes, that would be fine. Thank you."

Both of us entered her small hut and I found it quite spacious than it looked like from the outside. In the center of the room lay a small kettle tied by a string on the handle just hanging over a small square filled with charcoal and wood. Two pieces of flat pillows lay on the side of the kettle.

I figured that this place was some sort of feudal japan period. I've learned quite a few information about Japan and it's feudal era and I knew that instead of chairs, the Japanese sit on their legs and pillows.

The old woman made her way towards the kettle and took a jar of water and tea leaves. She tried grasping the top of the kettle, but found out that she had a hard time doing so. Being the generous person I was, I've decided to help her out and open the kettle.

As she prepared the tea, she started to converse with me.

"Before we continue further, we must first discuss who we are. It must be weird if we talk to each other yet not even knowing what our names are." The old lady said.

"My name is Fukuro Hiruka. What is yours?" she asked.

I opened my mouth, ready to say my English name when I remembered that this was a Japanese era. If I was to gather some information, I need to fit right in. For that, I needed a fake name or an alias.

"… Yuriko. Kagamine Yuriko." I answered after a slight pause. It was a good thing I'm a certified otaku. After watching a variety of anime and reading manga online, I've gotten pretty smart and quick at memorizing Japanese words.

Hiruka nodded her head slowly. "Ah, Yuriko-chan. Tell me, do you know where souls go after they die?"

I felt a strange sense of déjà vu and familiarity to what Hiruka was trying to tell me. I have a feeling that I knew what Hiruka was slowly getting to, but I just couldn't tell.

"I… I do not know." I admitted shyly as I switched my gaze to my lap. It was very embarrassing, really. A person as I must at least have some beliefs of the afterworld, but in all honesty I didn't. I was the kind of woman who held no beliefs of the afterlife or anything spiritually related at all.

"My child, do not be shy." Hiruka assured as she crushed the tea leaves with a mortar and pestle. "It is normal for you to be confused."

"But, where am I? This place seems all so familiar to me, yet I somehow can't put my finger on it." I said.

Hiruka smiled. "This is Soul Society. The afterlife of all souls. This is the paradise where we souls can rest until we are reborn into the human world once more." She said.

Something inside me clicked.

"S-soul s-society? You don't mean the one with Shinigami and zanpaktou do you?" I asked, my voice shaking.

Hiruka blinked. "Why, of course I meant that. There isn't such a thing as a second Soul Society. Judging by your question, I expect that you must at least know a few things about Soul Society."

A few things about Soul Society? Bullshit woman, I know everything about it and its secret.

Holy crud, what kind of fucking bull is this?!

I'm in Seireitei.

I'm in Soul Society.

I'm in my favorite anime called 'Bleach'.

And furthermore, I'm stuck in Rukongai and am currently talking to a soul.

Only one thought slipped in my mind right now;

"Well fuck me dead and proper, this is not good."

* * *

**[A/N:] **Am I going to fast or too slow? Just comment what you think and I'll see. If you spot any mistakes, don't hesitate to say them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Bleach. I only own the plot and my own characters.**

**Warning: ****Strong language and an abusive Rukia along with a dumb Renji**

* * *

**[A/N:] **Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story so far. I appreciate it a lot!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Family**

The first thing I did when I realized the truth?

I fucking freaked out.

I pulled my short hair in frustration, so close to ripping it out my head and almost leaving me as bald as a monk. I stomped my foot in the ground in anger and screamed all sorts of curses I could ever think of. Needless to say, I went bonkers.

What surprised me was that Hiruka watched me throw my tantrum as if it was the most normal thing in the world. She made exactly no motion to calm me down nor try and stop me from almost turning her house into a wreckage of ruins.

By the time I had calmed down, I was both physically and mentally exhausted. I realized having a three hour tantrum of denial and of cursing at the skies could really drain a lot of your energy.

When I realized what I had just done in front of Hiruka, I bowed my head down in shame and shadowed my eyes with my bangs. "I apologize so much for my reaction." I murmured only loud enough for her to hear. "But… it's quite troublesome to cope."

Hiruka laughed heartily. "I expected much, especially from someone as yourself. I had the same reaction when I arrived here and learned the truth as well, so I guess it just goes to show that we are still sane."

I stared at Hiruka. She sounded so… sincere and peaceful here. Perhaps she has grown accustomed to children with abnormally colored hair throwing tantrums while cursing like a sailor when she tells them the truth?

Nope, that theory was very and highly unlikely. Though it is quite possible.

What am I supposed to do…? This is Rukongai, a part of Soul Society! And for fuck's sake, this is the world of Bleach! God damn it, the mere fact that I'm here in this place means that everything that Tite Kubo wrote about is true! If everything about Bleach is true, I'm in a literal fucked up situation.

"I know it's very hard to deal with Yuriko-chan." Hiruka stated as she stared at me in sadness, breaking me away from my deep thoughts. "But all you can do now… is to accept it. I've been living for almost two hundred and thirty years already and I have already seen more things in this world. It's best if you learn to cope, my dear."

I took Hiruka's words to heart and placed a hand on my chest. Learn… to accept this plane of insanity? Accept the fact that I have died and am currently in the Rukongai district?

"Oh, wait. Which district of Rukongai are we currently in Hiruka-san?" I asked.

Hiruka tilted her head. "Why, we're currently in the Southern Region of Rukongai. Specifically talking, we're in district number 78, **Inuzuri***." She replied.

I released a sigh. "I see. So I've landed here." I whispered lowly to myself, redirecting my eyes towards the side of the house.

Realizing that I must've overstayed my welcome, I slowly stood up, earning a curious look from Hiruka. I bowed slightly as a sign of respect towards the elder woman. "Thank you very much, Hiruka-san for helping me. But I must be going. It would be rude if I stayed here knowing that I would be a burden to you." I said as I turned around and headed out the door.

Hiruka chuckled. "I see. As much as I want you to stay for a while Yuriko-chan, I understand that you would want a few minutes alone." She said as she sipped her tea calmly. "But if you seek any refuge, remember that you can always come here."

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Hiruka giving me an old and wrinkly smile. I couldn't help but send her a small smile back towards her before leaving the old house.

I closed the door gently behind me and started to walk around the said village. As I have stated, nothing was as great to stare at. There were only mere peasants and poor children scattered all over the place, and sadly I was also one of them.

A small sigh escaped my lips as I brushed my blue bangs lightly away from my eyes. I felt a bit… hollow inside. Knowing that one of my favorite anime exists should make me ecstatic, not sulky and depressed.

Unknowingly, I ended up on the same river I saw when I first arrived here. I looked down and found the water swishing silently and flowing as gently as could be. I slowly slid down the steep hill of dirt and landed on the rocky floor.

I knelt down and gazed at the river water, my reflection staring back at me. I was a bit startled to see another person's face stare back at me, but I soon enough remembered that I looked different. Or I'm another person.

That had me thinking. Why on earth do I look different from my original appearance? Did something happen to my soul causing it's current changes? There were quite a many possibilities, but none seemed to match my current situation.

And then a scary theory formed in my brain; Has Aizen anything to do with this?

My body froze in fear. Could he? Could he have something to do with this?

A part of my brain laughed at myself. Why and how on earth would be have anything to do with this nonsense? I lived in an alternate or another dimension wherein everything that exists here is nothing but a fabric of Tite Kubo's imagination!

But another part of my brain was crying. It's possible! Aizen is a mad genius! He plotted things perfectly in his brain! Except for the fact that he fails his plan, almost anything can be possible! The man was almost like a fucking oracle.

A loud growl cut me off from my thoughts. At first, I thought it was a hollow ready to attack me. Acting purely on instinct, I jumped up and turned around in a fighting stance.

But then it growled again. I suddenly realize it was my stomach. I was starving!

I held my stomach and poked it, feeling a little flab. I blanched. I must work out more. I need to get rid of this stupid kiddy fat. Even if I am a child in Seireitei, I'm still a proud teenager inside. It would scar my dignity and pride if I became obese in the future.

Deciding that overly thinking wouldn't at all help me in any way whatsoever, I climbed up the small hill and ran back to the village in search of good food.

I know I should've just asked Hiruka, but I knew it would be wrong if I did. I walked through the streets, watching each store. One sold jars full of water, another sold poorly baked bread, and one sold fried squid and fish.

I stared at the fried squid and fish store while eyeing the jars of water suspiciously. An inner instinct made me want to steal them away from those people.

"Hey! It's another street brat!"

I blinked my eyes in surprise when a man wearing a short kimono came at me while waving a wooden staff in his hand. My eyes grew wide in realization as I quickly stepped to the side, swiftly avoiding the wooden staff's attack by two inches away.

I spun my heel around and quickly ran away, the man yelling "And never come back street rat!"

I twitched my eyebrow annoyingly as a crooked smile appeared on my face. "What is this, Aladdin or Bleach?" I asked out loud, running around and dodging various people when I accidentally bumped foreheads with someone.

It felt very painful when our foreheads came in contact. My bashed head hurt so much, I thought I felt a small bruise form. Before I knew it, tears were leaking from my eyes.

_'What the-?! Don't cry, damn it!' _I scolded myself mentally as I wiped the tears away from my eyes as quickly as possible.

"Wah! Look what you did Renji! You hurt a little girl!" a girl cried.

"Heh?! It wasn't my fault!"

"Yes it was!"

Soon my tears stopped and I looked up, only to find two children bickering among themselves. One of them, who was a girl, had black hair with a fringe bang hanging on her nose and dark violet eyes. The other one, who was a boy, had red spiky hair tied up in a ponytail and beady eyes.

My eyes grew wide. Oh fuck…

The dark haired girl knelt down before me and gave me her hand. "Can you stand up?" she asked. I stared at her for a few minutes before nodding mutely and taking her hand in mine. She helped me stand up and I dusted my kimono.

"Hey kid, you okay?" the boy with the red hair asked. A vein popped in the dark haired girl's forehead as she bashed her fist on the boy's head, making him flinch at the pain.

"What the heck was that for, Rukia?!"

"Idiot! Apologize properly to her! You're the one who ran into her!"

My shyness quickly grew. I fiddled with the hem of my kimono and fidgeted with my legs. "A-actually, I was r-running away and didn't look where I was going s-so it's sort of my fault as well. I'm sorry." I said with a blush on my cheeks.

The boy scratched his head. "Huh? O-oh, well okay."

"IDIOT!" the dark haired girl screeched as she kicked the boy to the ground, burying his face halfway into it. I paled. She's one strong bitch…

The girl dusted her hands together and smiled at me. "Sorry but my friend has absolutely no manners. I apologize for him."

I nodded and watched the boy as he helplessly took his buried head off the ground. "Damn it Rukia, watch it! I nearly got killed there!" he said as he waved a fist in anger at her.

The dark haired girl just smirked and turned to me. "So what's your name?"

"Kagamine Yuriko." I replied as I turned to Renji and pointed my index finger at him. "How about him?" I asked.

"Him? His name is Abarai Renji. I'm Rukia by the way!" she said with a smile.

_'Psh, I knew your names already. But if I started calling you by them without you guys telling me, it probably would scare you and I would lose my only chance of survival.' _I thought mentally in my head. In other's perspectives, they would think that I'm just using these two.

But I'm fucking hungry, I'm fucking tired, and I'm fucking pissed from being chased by a man in a dress while waving a stick in his hand so shut up and don't judge me.

"Hey Rukia, we should get back with the others. They're waiting." Renji said as he walked by me. Rukia nodded and waved a bye at me. "See you soon Yuriko-san!" she said.

"Wait!" I called as I walked towards them. Both of them paused and looked at me strangely.

"Do you think I can come with you guys?" I asked innocently.

Renji's eyes narrowed. "I dunno kid. Helping the others back is already a hand-full. I'm not sure if we could spare you something to eat."

I looked down at my stomach. "I see…" I murmured quietly.

"It's no problem Renji. She could just help us get the food." Rukia piped up.

Both of us looked at her as if she's gone nuts.

Rukia shrugged. "What? With your small stature, you could be able to weasel in and out through small spaces. And you can distract the other souls and we can get the food."

I blinked. "Actually Rukia-san, that is a great idea. But I'm not sure if I'm able to do that." I said with my eyes down.

"Hm, if Rukia's right then we can let you in." Renji said thoughtfully. "But you have to listen to our rules. And call me… The Great Renji-sama!" the red haired boy said with a smug grin.

Rukia and I connected our fists to his head.

"AS IF I/SHE WILL CALL YOU THAT IDIOT!"

* * *

The three of us walked towards the small hut where Renji and Rukia's group rested. I would say I was pretty excited to be hanging out with both of my favorite characters, but a tiny bit guilty for having to use them like this.

We arrived in the small hut where a lot of kids were resting. Some were five, nine, and I think the oldest was eleven. I stared at how their faces lit up when both Rukia and Renji arrived and how it changed to confusion when they first saw me.

"Ne, ne, Rukia who's that girl?" A child with brown hair and brown eyes asked.

I remained calm and stoic, though in the inside of me was a bundle of messed up nerves. Rukia must've noticed that since she came to my rescue.

"It's alright. At least she has manners unlike a certain baboon I know." Rukia said.

A vein popped in Renji's head. "What did you say?!"

I giggled loudly enough for both Renji and Rukia to hear. They both turned to me and patted my head.

"From now on, you're part of our family. No one will forget or abandon you here!" Rukia said as she ruffled my head.

Renji shrugged. "So long as you call me—"

I wacked Renji with a stick. "Renji-san is all I will ever call you. If you make me say something idiotic and completely stupid, I will wack you upside the head once more with this wooden stick." I growled.

Renji held his sore head. "Ouch… and I thought you were an innocent kid!"

I smiled a bit too sweetly for his taste, causing him to pale and move a few spaces back.

"I am, Renji-san. But trust me, you mess with me and you'll wish you were never born." I said with an evil glint in my eye.

Rukia gave out a full-blown laugh. Some of the kids in the hut smiled and beamed, saying that if we have another tough child around, we'll get more food!

Others were murmuring that Rukia had just brought her secret twin sister back.

* * *

**[A/N] **How is it? Please review your comments, thoughts, and your advice. And if you spot any mistakes, do not hesitate to point them out. I would very much appreciate it if you do so.]


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Bleach.**

**Warning: **Death of a loved one.

* * *

**[A/N:] **Thank you to the people who reviewed and followed my story. I appreciate it! Also, there is an important notice at the end of the chapter. Please read it.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Death **

I think I'm starting to understand what it feels like to have to live in fear.

It has been approximately a week ever since Rukia and Renji had taken me under their wing, and it wasn't an easy week at that. As promised, I had to listen to Renji's orders and help scavenge for food.

Hunger is something unusual to those in the Rukongai. When souls were still wandering about in the World of the Living, Soul reapers explained that if you become hungry you could become a hollow. But if you are sent to soul society, hunger is a sign that you have reiatsu. And having reiatsu meant two things;

1 is that you are able to apply reiatsu to your life, thus becoming a Shinigami.

2 is that the more reiatsu you have and the more unstable it is, it could mean trouble. And by trouble, you could attract a hollow.

Hollows were constantly feared throughout Inuzuri. Normally us souls should feel at peace, because the Soul reapers job is to protect us from being devoured by the black and white monsters. When Hiruka explained to me about this, I felt happy, knowing that I would be safe.

But then I slowly realized how much of a scum bag some Soul reapers truly are. All they do in our district is threaten some of our vendors with their swords, saying that if they don't hand them booze and alcoholic drinks, they would slay everyone here.

It was preposterous. If a Soul reaper kills someone not permitted in their orders, they would be severely punished.

But the villagers were obviously not informed of this rule, and had to choice but to surrender to their actions. It made me ferociously angry, almost wanting to chop the heads of those people off.

Renji had to prevent me from going ballistic while Rukia just coaxed and managed to calm me down.

I sat on a tree branch, watching the view. It wasn't much; just the river nearby and a few children playing in it. I watched silently as the wind gently caressed my hair, cooling me down.

I would be lying if I told you I'm alright with my current situation. Grandma Hiruka, Renji and Rukia are good company, but I miss my family from my previous life dreadfully.

I remember when I was twelve I would wish and wish my hardest to become part of anime and to consider it my new reality. I wished upon stars, wrote my wish on a paper and send it away on a bottle, and even offered food to the Catholic's God. Yes, I was that desperate.

And with that, I arrived at Soul Society. With what price? My earlier life? My family? My memories? Was it even worth losing everything I had, just to arrive at the place of my dreams?

Questions befuddled my head, creating myself a small headache for myself. I winced and held me head, closing one eye as I rubbed it softly. My hair was unusually soft for someone who hasn't taken a shower in a few days, but I made no complaints about it whatsoever.

I swung my legs forward and backward, my thoughts hazy and clouded on what I should do. I know that in a few decades, Rukia and Renji would eventually find out that they had reiatsu. Of course, they would hesitate because they wouldn't want to leave the others behind but I know they would've ended up becoming Soul Reapers anyway.

I stared at my palms. Could I become a Soul Reaper? It was a likely possibility, but only a fan like me would wish to become one. I had absolutely no confidence that I could become one though.

I swung my legs forward with more force, taking off the branch and landing on the rocky ground. I had gotten use to walking and running on bare feet but I am very wary when I come across the roads outside the district. Renji had accidentally stepped on some poop and it took a day and a half just to clean out the smell. I don't know what dogs in soul society eat, but the smell really can make you puke.

Since me and Rukia had already stocked up some food that would last for tomorrow, I decided to walk back into the place where I first awoke. It felt a bit nostalgic when I came back, but I always felt an unknown sense of peace whenever I went there.

I glanced from left to right, not knowing why I even bothered to come here when there was nothing for me to do. I sigh at myself and spun my heel, ready to walk back to our tent when I suddenly felt a surge of pressure hit me.

It was… exhilarating. It was almost as if gravity was pounding your very being towards the ground and crush you bones to bits. A scream of pain escaped my throat unwillingly as my hands held my head on both sides.

I struggled to keep myself from fainting right then and there. It was tempting to just sleep, but I knew better than to do that. Slowly, I glanced over my shoulder, hoping that my thoughts and predictions were wrong.

_'Fuck.' _Was all I could think off when I realized that I was correct.

A huge black creature with four legs stood behind me. It looked like some sort of mutilated elephant with a white mask covering its entire face, but it somehow made itself look damn scary.

It roared loudly. The ringing in my ears won't stop, no matter how hard I covered them. "Aaaaaah!" I cried/pleaded. "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

I regretted saying those words the moment they escaped my lips. The roaring stopped for a few moments before the ground started to shake beneath my bare feet. Fear and adrenaline coursing through my veins, I sprinted as fast as I can back to Inuzuri, in search of Soul Reapers.

I reached the entrance of the village, the hollow hot on my heels. As soon as the souls noticed me running away from a hollow, they hurried and ran away from the village.

Tears of fear spilled through my eyes. A million thoughts buzzed through my head; _'I don't want to die! Not again!' _

"Rukia-nee! Renji-nii! Someone! Help me!" I cried as loud as I can as I ran. The hollow trashed around violently. Unfortunately for me due to the klutz of a woman I am, I tripped over my own feet, tumbling me forward and halting me from my momentum.

I gasped as I turned back, thinking that the hollow would take this chance to eat me. It neared me, but it soon froze in place. I looked at it carefully as it backed away and headed to another direction in the village.

I sigh in relief; I wasn't dead yet! But then I soon realized what direction the hollow was heading towards to.

"Grandma Hiruka!" I cried as I scrambled up and started running in pursuit of the hollow.

I reached the hollow, only to find Hiruka struggling in the hollow's grasp in a futile attempt to escape. I could almost imagine the evil creature to be smirking evilly as it slowly opened it's gigantic mouth.

"Let her go!" I yelled as I threw a piece of wood at him. It ignored me, continuing to near Hiruka towards it's mouth. My eyes widened as Grandma Hiruka did her best to struggle and wack the hollow's hand with her old and wrinkly hands. The red scarf she wore around her neck was flying around in the wind.

Her eyes found my petite form, and I swear I saw her smile. "Yuriko!" she called, taking her scarf in her hands and unwrapping it from her neck. She then threw it in my direction, it landing on the floor in front of me.

Just a second later, the hollow swallowed Hiruka whole, leaving me to stand there on the ground, frozen in place.

_'Grandma Hiruka…' _I thought softly_. 'She's dead…' _I thought. Tears slipped through my eyes as I found myself hugging my body closer.

A roar interrupted my sorrowful chant, causing me to snap back to reality. The hollow was still there; he was searching for someone.

It's beady red eyes landed on me. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as fright settled in. The aura turned dark, with only the figure and glowing eyes of the hollow approaching me visible.

My whole body was shaking. Either from anger or fear, I couldn't tell. But I could make out one feeling; fury. Pure fury.

Unknowingly, I had stood up on my feet. The hollow looked everywhere, using it's snout to sniff something out. I narrowed my eyes; I knew it was looking for something. Or someone.

"Yuriko!"

I turned back, finding Renji and Rukia running closer to me. My eyes grew wide. What if they die too?

"STAY BACK!" I cried as loud as I could, stopping both of them dead in their tracks.

"Yuriko…?" Rukia asked. She then looked behind me, her violet eyes widening in fear. Renji realized what situation I was in too, and he took a step back.

The hollow roared, catching my attention. I glanced behind me and found it heading towards me, it's red eyes flashing dangerously.

Suddenly, it dawned upon me. Reiatsu… hollows… Soul Reapers… it all made perfect sense! Souls with high reiatsu attract hollows. It's also the reason why Soul Reapers are often attacked.

My soul… it had high reiatsu just like Renji and Rukia. It had high enough to attract a hollow.

_'So… because of me Hiruka's dead?' _I covered my mouth. Was it really? I wasn't sure what to think anymore.

I heard Rukia's distant voice calling out my name as well as Renji shouting for me to dodge. Before I knew it, something hard pushed my body harshly, causing me to tumble back and hit my head across the dirt.

"Yuriko!" Renji cried as he neared me and knelt before my level. In my hands, I held Hiruka's red scarf and gripped it tightly. I slowly sat up and looked at the hollow, causing both Rukia and Renji to gasp.

"You're bleeding!" Rukia said. My hand subconsciously went to my forehead, where I felt something wet drip down. I looked at my hand and found it colored in red. I gulped and looked up as the hollow dashed towards us, it's trunk trumpeting loudly.

I tried getting up to run, but I felt pain in my right thigh. I looked down and found a piece of wood stabbed through it. I mentally cursed at myself for being so careless.

Rukia and Renji were frozen in their spots, eyes wide with fear. I stared at them for a moment. _'I can't let them die.' _I thought. _'They still have to help people in the future! I can die. Besides, maybe I'll be reborn into Fullmetal Alchemist.' _I thought as a dry chuckle emitted from my lips. My sense of humor must be a bit twisted, seeing that I'm about to die yet I'm alright with it.

"Rukia-nee! Renji-nii!" I cried as I shook them both. "Run! You have to run!"

Renji looked at me, scared for a few moments before gritting his teeth in anger. He grasped my wrist, trying to pull me up. "Not without you, we aren't!" he said as he tried to pull me up.

Rukia snapped out of her trance and started to help Renji carry me, but I knew the attempt was simply futile. The hollow neared us, and I was afraid. If Renji and Rukia dies now, what would happen? Would Ichigo get his powers? Would Byakuya ever find Rukia?

So many thoughts ran in my head. If Renji keeps this up, we're all going to die. As much as a suicidal woman I am, I don't appreciate endangering my friends.

I then racked my brain; what should I do?! I had no control of my powers, and in the current state I was in, I doubt I could hold my own against the hollow. Hell, even going up against the hollow was suicidal. I had no physical attributes whatsoever, and my mental capacity is on the side of insanity.

Soon, an idea hit me. It was a very stupid one; but it was worth a shot. It was stupid, but if it worked, maybe we could all survive.

"Ye Lord!" I cried as I placed my palms in front of me. "Mask of flesh and bones, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and Temperence, upon this sinless wall of dreams,"

The hollow froze, recognizing the incantation I was speaking. Using my willpower and wishing for the best, I desperately channeled my energy on my palm. I felt it surging out, taking shape of a large fear twice as big as my palm. My eyes grew wide, but when it's light nearly faltered, I continued reciting the incantation.

"Unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! **Hado no 33: Sokatsui!**"

The energy shrunk momentarily before blasting itself towards the hollow. It aimed straight at the head, cracking and breaking it at the process. The hollow gave a final roar before dissipating into the air, leaving no trace of its body behind.

I was shocked. Did that just…

"You killed the hollow…" Renji trailed, his voice laced with disbelief. Rukia stared at me with wide eyes.

I looked at my palm and flexed it out. I heard the sound of feet and numerous voice behind us.

The three of us turned around, finding a group of Soul Reapers heading towards us. Some stared at me in surprise while others were whispering about me in my direction.

Renji looked at me with a grin. "W-wow! H-how were you able to do that Yuriko?! That was damn fantastic!"

Rukia's face slowly morphed into its normal state. "Yuriko! Don't make us worry like that! And how did you do that? Only Soul Reapers should know that!"

"That's right."

All of us froze and turned around, only to find a man with spiky black hair and brown eyes staring at us. He was wearing a black Soul reaper shihakuso and wore a white captain's haori. I wondered wear he kept his zanpaktou, but let's get to that later.

The three of us looked at him in surprise. A real Captain of the Gotei 13!

"You're a Soul Reaper!" Rukia cried as she stood up. Surprisingly, Renji glared at the man, accusing a finger at him. "Where the hell were you?! Leaving our district alone for a hollow to attack! It's bad enough you guys mistreat and threaten our villagers, but leaving us alone while the hollow tries and kill us?!"

The captain remained unfazed by Renji's outburst, further agitating the red head. He was about to punch the young Soul Reaper before I struggled against his hold and held a hand in front of him.

"Calm down Renji!" I said sternly, surprising him. I sigh and turned to the Captain. "Who are you and what do you want?"

_'Stupid question, since I know you a lot.'_

"Me? I'm Captain Isshin Shiba of the 10th divison." He answered. "The reason that hollow has attacked district **Inuzuri **is because three high reiatsu signals were detected. It turns out they were coming from all of you." He said.

I gasped. They sensed our reiatsus?

Pain shot from my thigh and I fell down to my knees. "Yuriko! We need to have you treated!" Rukia said as she crouched down to my level. I held my wound, wincing in pain.

Captain Shiba turned around. "We need a healer!"

A woman came to my side and held her hands above my wound. "Stay still." She said. Green reiatsu poured out of her hands, and into my wound. I felt it slowly healing my wound, and it surprisingly felt great!

By the time she finished, Renji gaped at awe. "Damn." He said. Rukia smiled and shook her head and turned to Isshin. He stared at all three of us.

"I suggest that all of three of you enlist yourselves into Shino Academy." He said. "It will help you learn control over your powers. You'll also learn to become trained Soul Reapers."

I felt bubbly inside. Join Shino Academy? Hell yeah!

But before I could say yes, I then turned to Rukia and Renji and thought about the others back at the tent. There were still people waiting for us there, depending on us to help them.

I felt torn. Should I stay with the others or go and fulfill my dream?

"Yuriko, if you want to go, you could." Renji's voice said, cutting me from my thoughts. "We could support the others if you want, and we'll just join when we're a bit older."

Rukia nodded. "We don't want to hold you back from that. You did say that being a Soul Reaper could be a great challenge. You did mention that you loved challenges."

I looked at them and back at Captain Hitsugaya. He was expecting my answer, and I think he wasn't that all patient right now.

A small smile crept up my lips. "I think I won't join." I finally said, causing Rukia, Renji, and Captain to widen their eyes. "I'll wait for Rukia-nee and Renji-nii. It's much better if I have them by my side."

Isshin stared at me for a few moments before grinning and patting my head comically. "That's a good girl! Caring so much for family!" he said. I grew a tiny bit irritated by his tone, as if he was treating me like a child. He then turned around. "Matsumoto~ Time to do some paperwork!"

The said woman looked at her captain with a pissed expression. "What?! Only me?" she complained.

We all looked at Isshin flatly. Talk about lazy captain!

Her silver eyes landed on me. She stepped forward and examined me from head to toe. "So she's the one who attacked the hollow with a kido spell? Impressive!" she said as she clapped her hands. Her expression then turned serious.

"How were you able to learn the incantation? Only soul reapers memorize it." She asked suspiciously.

I gulped, racking my brain for a possible and believable lie. What should I tell her? I secretly am a person from another world who used to believe that all of this shit is just some fake universe created by a loonatic genius?

Nope, not a chance.

"One of the Soul Reapers on stand by was reciting the incantation while threatening our villagers. I just happened to remember." I said monotonely.

_'Please believe me, please believe me, please believe me…'_

Matsumoto then nodded and turned to Isshin. "Captain, it seems that the Soul Reapers stationed in this district is neglecting their duties. We should write a report about it." She said before smiling nervously.

"And by _we, _I mean _you_ since I'm busy!"Isshin sang playfully and flash stepping away, leaving me dumbfounded, Rukia a bit shocked, Renji surprised, and Matsumoto plain irritated.

"CAPTAIN!"

* * *

**[A/N:] **Hello! Sorry for updating late, but my exams were on-going. I hope you guys didn't think I abandoned this story.

Also, please note that I have changed Yuriko's appearance. Instead of blue hair, I gave her regular dark hair instead and instead of a blue plaited kimono, I gave her a rather simple one. It turns out I submitted a draft of the first chapter instead of the official when I published this, so I apologize!

Review! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****Bleach is an anime created by the awesome Tite Kubo that so clearly doesn't belong to me.**

**Warning: **Yuriko's violence and potty mouth.

* * *

**[A/N:] **I want to thank the following people for helping me revise my last chapter; **Raina Darlig, Skylar Alpha, XxKatluver**. I guess I created a mistake big-time!

Anyway, please remind me if I make any more mistakes in the future! I wouldn't want you guys to be reading a messed up fanfiction. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Shino Academy**

A decade has passed since that event.

"Renji, Yuriko, let's become Soul Reapers."

I watched Rukia as she stared at the graves of our former friends. They were the whole reason why we stayed in Rukongai and bear the pain and harsh ways of the district. They were the reason we wanted to keep ourselves from becoming Soul Reapers.

Renji looked at the piles of dirt, where white flowers lay on top of them. He nodded. "Yeah. How about you, Yuriko?" he asked as he turned to me.

"I'll go as well." I responded. "I'll don't want to be left alone."

Rukia turned to us and gave us a smile. Renji flashed a grin, and I hid a small smile behind my red scarf.

_'Finally… we all become soul reapers.'_

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

The entrance exam was pretty simple, actually. All we had to do was concentrate a ball of reiatsu and keep it steady for more than 3 minutes. It wasn't that hard for me and Rukia since both of us had steady control. Renji, on the other hand, was… well…

"I cannot believe you blew yourself up and ended up entering anyway." Rukia said with a slight sneer as she looked at our red headed friend who was still a bit black from his earlier attempt at reiatsu.

"They probably pitied you instead of being impressed." I said teasingly, causing a vein to pop in Renji's forehead.

"Shut it you two midgets!"

POW!

Me and Rukai planted our feet on the top of Renji's head, pushing it down the wooden floor with such force. Two veins popped in each of our foreheads as he glared at Renji.

Now, I knew Rukia had a tendency to hit people when they call her short or if someone calls her drawings crappy (believe me, Renji can prove that), but when someone calls _me _short, I can blow a fuse.

I'm a fucking adult in a child's body. It was annoying enough that I had to experience being smaller, but I also realized before that I'd have to go through the puberty stage _again_. And let me tell you, being in this body was just annoying.

Rukia must've taken her anger out of Renji already, but I wasn't done. I kept one kicking his face on the floor repeatedly, causing Rukia to look nervously at me. Though my face was pretty much neutral, she knew I was literally pissed beyond years.

Seven minutes later, we continued down the hall of the academy with Renji's face bruised up more than ever. Rukia just laughed nervously when Renji grumbled about something that sounded like 'ducking glasshole'.

Someone helped us to the dorms and taught us around the school. And let me add this, the place was mega-_huge. _You know Elvis Presley's mansion? Yeah, that thing looked like a pebble compared to a building this size.

They gave us some uniforms to fit in. It consists of a red _shitagi*_, a white _kosode*_ that had a single red stripe going down each sleeve, and a red _hakuma*_ that reached two inches above my ankles. They gave us some comfortable socks and sandals to wear, and briefed us on the school rules. Afterwards, they left us alone.

I've been wearing the same kimono for a decade and more, and it feels good when I wore something new for a change. It was both cool and warm, just the way I liked it.

The scarf that Hiruka wore was wrapped around my neck with the remaining part of it hanging behind my back. I came to treasure the scarf dearly, as a clear reminder of the old woman who helped me and died because I was too weak to protect her.

I had already a firm resolve. The moment Hiruka was killed, I was broken inside. But now I had a purpose, and Hiruka herself had helped me realize that.

I'll grow stronger. I'll grow stronger than anyone, so I won't lose any more of my precious people anymore. I love both Rukia and Renji. They were my family. My only family, to be precise.

And I was NOT going to let anything happen to them. I don't care whatever happens to me, so long as they're safe, Aizen be damned. Besides, I wasn't meant to be in Soul Society. I'm just a random character popping in the anime. Who would mourn for my death?

A teacher handed each of us the schedule of our classes and our room numbers. It made me frown that me and Rukia wouldn't share the same rooms. But she didn't look at it that way.

"At least you can make new friends, right Yuriko?"

I looked away, a shy blush coming up my cheeks. "I don't want any new friends…" I grumbled like the child I am.

Renji scoffed. "Come on Yuriko, you can't possibly be content with only us. You have to make new friends! Jeez, it's almost as if you hate the world."

I gave him the flattest stare I could muster. "Yes. Yes, I do."

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

Later that day, I found myself standing in front of the dorm room I was supposedly arranged into. The teachers and guide told us that all the things we needed was already planned on the bed and that our roommates would help us if we need anything.

I sigh irritably and held the doorknob. I pondered about running away from the dorm and going to Rukia again, since the fair truth was that I was extremely shy to anyone I don't know.

But it was rules. And I had to follow rules, or I would get in trouble. Even if I do hate rules as much as I hated Aizen, they still held significance. That, and if I get expelled, I wouldn't be able to protect Rukia or Renji.

I twisted the doorknob and pushed the door, taking a daring step inside.

To my surprise, the room was clean and tidy. It was fairly big enough for two people, since the room was divided into two.

A bed was located on my left, and another one was located on my right. The bed on my right was actually furnished with various girly things such as accessories and combs and other stuff. It was a bit tempting to sneak in my roommate's things and see if she has anything interesting, but I managed to control myself.

That, and my roommate was sitting atop of her bed, waiting for me patiently. She had short black hair tied in pigtails below and brown eyes. She had a friendly smile on her face, and I immediately recognized who she was.

"You're Momo." I blurted out.

The said girl blinked before tilting her head to the side. "How did you know my name?" she asked.

I wanted to smack my head right then and there, but I was a bit too busy fumbling for reasons. As in logical reasons for me to explain myself to her.

"The guide told me." I replied.

Momo smiled and stood up. "Well, since you know my name, what's yours?" she asked.

"Kagamine Yuriko." I answered before turning to her side of the room. "That must be your bed."

Momo nodded and gestured to the left side. "That's your part of the room. Don't worry about the school supplies because they placed it in the box below the bed. And your extra school uniform is folded neatly on the drawers on the side.

I nodded curtly and walked to my part of the room, taking off my sandals before stepping up and pulling the said box out of the bed. Momo was right; all the things I needed for the school was already here.

Momo appeared in front of me with a nervous smile on her face. I looked at her impassively. "Is there something wrong?" I asked her, which seemed to surprised her.

"Uh," she started. "Um, Yuri-chan,"

"Yuri-chan?" I asked.

She fidgeted a bit. "Is it alright if I call you Yuri-chan? If not, it's okay with me…"

I stared at her before Rukia's words echoed inside my mind. _'At least you can make new friends.' _It replayed.

I pulled my scarf a bit lower, placing it underneath my chin. "Yes, it's fine." I answered as I started to fix the things in the box.

Momo beamed. "Okay! Actually, I was going to inform you that the Welcoming Ceremony for the new students is coming up in a few days. They said that they'll introduce some captains, if they're able to."

I stopped moving. "Captains, huh?" I asked below my breath. Momo nodded. Then her eyes moved up.

"That reminds me… why did you become a soul reaper Yuri-chan? Many people just wanted to leave their homes and live in a secure place just like Seireitei. How about you? I wanted to because I want to become strong!" she said.

I stood up and looked at my hands, slowly clenching them into fists. "… I want to become strong too. But for different reasons." I answered as I took out a notebook and a pencil case from the box and placed it on the bed.

"What reasons?" Momo asked as she tilted her head to the side.

My gaze softened as I clenched my fist. "To protect the ones I love. I don't care what I have to go through. Just so long as the people I care about are safe."

Momo paused and stared at me before smiling softly. "You're truly inspiring Yuri-chan. I never knew someone so young and small would be so awe-inspiring."

A vein popped in my head annoyingly.

"I'm not small!"

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

I sat in a seat of the class, listening intently as the professor explained us the ways of a hollow and other things.

Of course, I was surrounded by snobby upper class students who sneered when I sat beside them. One of them even threw a paper ball at me while the professor wasn't looking.

I managed to ignore them, that is until Renji started waving his hand around excitedly, saying he knew the answer to the problem. But when it came out wrong, the students sneered at him, thus embarrassing him even more.

"What do you expect? He is from the outer districts after all. He's just lower class scum." The person beside me snickered.

I glared pointedly at him before jabbing my foot down his leg, causing him to squeal like a little girl. The attention directed towards him, and the man glared at me accusingly.

"How dare you hit me?!" he yelled.

I looked at him like I always look at people; calm and stoic. "You are training to become a skilled fighter, not a prissy little girl who can't take a single hit. This just proves that you are all bark and no bite." I countered.

The class 'oohed' at me and Renji gave me a thankful look. I sent him a small smile and Rukia a thumbs up. Both smirked at my actions.

Soon enough the professor settled everything down and we continued on the lesson with the boy— who I figured was named Kenta— glaring at me with accusing eyes.

I gave him the coldest and most dangerous look I have in my eyes. Kenta looked away, scared, and continued listening to the lesson and ignored how in the rest of class I scared him shitless.

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

By the end of class, me and Rukia made our way towards Renji, who was sitting and staring off into space. I frowned on how a sad and gazing look was plastered on his face.

_'I'll definitely beat that bastard up.' _I thought protectively.

"Renji-nii?" I piped up. Renji blinked, as if I had just snapped him out of his trance. He looked to both of us and started to keep his notebooks and grinned sheepishly as he stood up in front of us.

"Oh… aw man! I can't waste time like this!" he said too quickly for my taste. "Because unlike both of you, I have a special promotion class." He said as he fixed his notebooks. "I'm super busy!"

"I like the way you raise your hands so eagerly!" Rukia blurted out. Renji paused and stared t her.

"So… so keep showing that much enthusiasm, okay?" she requested as she raised her arm up encouragingly.

I smiled and pulled my scarf a bit lower so they would be able to see. I walked down the stairs, pausing only to say a few words.

"Most of the people here come from nobility." I started. "They can't possibly understand the feelings of those who've led our kind of existence." I said as I glanced behind.

"It can't be helped. Even I hate to admit, there is still a huge gap between us and them." Rukia noted, looking down.

"I'll make them eat their words." I said determinedly, my eyes hardening. "I hate being looked down upon."

Renji nodded and grinned. "Yeah!"

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

The next class I had was Hakuda, and unfortunately, neither Rukia nor Renji had it. I was disappointed that I was going to be alone by myself in class without any accomplices, but I had no choice. Even Momo's company would ease my nerves!

I stood in front of Kenta, who apparently had a smug grin on his face. "I'll get you back for embarrassing me earlier, Kagami!" he said as he pushed his glasses up.

I narrowed my eyes. "We'll see about that." I said.

Since some students were experienced and taught with private tutors before, they were impressive. Some were extremely flexible while others were powerful.

Each of us were assigned a sparring partner. Mine was Kenta, which I found great annoyance at. The little elf must've pulled some strings, because we were supposed to fight people our height and matches our skills.

I stood in front of Kenta in the middle of the sparring field, surrounded by other pairs who were struggling against each other. He smirked and charged, giving out a cry.

I rolled my eyes and watched as he neared towards me. When he was just a few inches away from me, I dragged my left foot backwards in a circular form and tripped him.

Kenta fell front and I stared at him, unimpressed. "If you mean by get me back, was humiliating yourself even more part of your plan? Or was it just me?"

He gritted his teeth and stood up. He charged once more, and this time I went on the offensive.

In my previous life, my father was a Chinese martial arts instructor. He taught me martial arts plenty of times, though I mostly use them as self-defense in the district whenever me and Renij steal back at the district.

I turned my body sideways, but my head was still facing Kenta. My left arm was spread in front of me, bended inside me with a clenched fist while my right arm was raised above my head with a clenched fist.

I spread my legs a bit wider, bending my knees slightly.

Kenta's fist came towards my face. I lifted my right leg high up, blocking it effectively.

The other pairs froze as they realized how high I kicked my leg up. As if everyone was watching me and Kenta's fight, I smirked slightly and twisted my whole body around in the air and kicking Kenta's face straight with my right leg.

"Gah!" he cried as he skidded back. He glared daggers at me, but all I did was smirk dangerously at him.

"What's wrong? Can't handle a little kick?" I taunted.

He gritted his teeth and went crazy at me. He threw punches and kicks randomly, and I knew he was angered and couldn't be reasoned with in this state.

I dodged each and every jab. Once a final punch was thrown, I caught it in my hand and pulled it behind me, raising my left leg to kick Kenta harder than before.

He skidded back, and this time he stayed down. My leg was still raised in the same position, and I slowly lowered it. I scoffed lightly and fixed my scarf and lowered it down my chin.

"How boring."

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

I have to admit, but studying in the Academy was similar to being in High School.

During the day, we had three breaks; recess, lunch, and curfew. Curfew is actually counted as dismissal, but not to use since we literally live in school and just a few blocks away from it.

Lunch came, and some of us went to the nearby stores. Usually it would be a big problem for me since I steal food from others, and I knew that doing so in the middle of the school will get my in trouble. But thanks to Momo, who spared me some change, I bought curry bread at a store and a small bottle of orange juice.

Both of us sat on the branches of a tree, beside each other. We watched from the height of the tree as many other freshmen and other students buzzed around the campus, doing whatever and whichever they want.

"There are so much nobility here…" I murmured as I took a bite of my bread.

Momo nodded beside me. "Aren't you nobility too Yuri-chan? I mean, you sort of act like it." She said as she swallowed some of her drink.

I looked at her sideways. "What do you mean? I don't act like those snobby, prissy, pricks in the ass, show-off bitches." I grumbled, feeling very offended by how Momo compared me with those upper classed crybabies.

Momo waved her hand in front of her. "No! That's not what I meant!" she protested.

I raised my eyebrow. "What did you mean then?" I asked her.

Momo paused and scratched her head. "Well, it's like you have this aura around you. It's like… an aura of refinement and authority. It's like you're proper and poised, and yet people will still hesitate to answer back at you."

I blinked, feeling a bubble of happiness appear when Momo said that. Rukia was the one with an aura of refinement, and Renji was the one who noted that long before we came here.

"… that's the first time someone said something good about me." I said silently but gratefully as I continued eating my lunch silently.

Momo smiled and patted my head. "Don't worry! I'm sure behind your stoic little face and blunt personality, you're a kind and caring person! Though you are short, anyone will like you!"

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT LITTLE!

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

In Shino Academy, there were 4 things you are trained for; Hakuda (hand-to-hand combat), Kido (Spells), Zanjutsu (swordsmanship skills), and Hohō (Flash Step).

My next class was Zanjutsu, and I heard that we were going to be given our very own Asauchi to work on. I thought that it was a bit too early for us to be handling them, but I had no complaints.

Though I hate to admit it, but my childish personality which I refuse to show anyone, even Renji or Rukia, was going ballistic at the thought of receiving my very own weapon.

_'Can I blow shit up? Ooh! Can I fucking slice anything around me?! Man, I can't wait for that damn sword! Maybe my zanpaktou is an exploding type! I can't wait!' _was what I was thinking inside while I waited impassively as the instructor gave us each a blade.

I wouldn't bother describing it since there were no appealing traits about it. It was just a regular katana, one with an oval shaped tsuba and a black and red hilt. The blade was about 24 cm or so and they also came with a case.

The instructors also explained us the rules of holding our Asauchi.

"Rule number 1! Do not engage in unnecessary combat with other students with your Asauchi. Unable to do so will result in expulsion and Central 46 trial.

Rule number 2! Your Asauchi will only be permitted to be used when there are urgent matters such as a hollow attack, or your instructors allow you to.

Rule number 3! Usage of your Asauchi during break hours will be allowed, just as long as no one is hurt or damaged! Is that clear?!"

All students nodded at the instructor. He nodded approvingly at us before leaving us in the room, waiting for our Zanjutsu teacher in peace.

All of us had our brand new Asauchi settled in front of us. On the opposite side of where I sat, a man with dark hair that was tied in a bun with strands hanging over his face stared at me with his dark violet eyes that were very much similar to Rukia's.

I blinked and looked at him weirdly, but he kept on staring at me. I raised my eyebrow and switched my glance to another place, hopefully ignoring the violet eyed man in front of me.

Our instructor came, and he announced that each of us will be sparring with each other using nothing but our instincts. I wanted to look at him blankly. Did he just tell us to hit and smack people with our swords mindlessly? Who does he think I am? Ichigo Kurosaki?

But I complied anyway and soon enough, our sparring partners were called out. Only my name was last, and I must admit that I was anxious to know who was my sparring partner.

"Kagamine Yuriko! Your sparring partner will be… Sōjirō Kusaka!"

My breathe hitched in my throat and my eyes grew wide with surprise. The boy who sat on the opposite of me stared at me weirdly, as if I was a puzzle he was trying to solve.

At that point, I didn't know whether to be relieved that I was sparring one of my favorite characters of all time, or scared because I was sparring a man who would soon cause chaos to Soul Society and might even kill me in the future.

…

Life hates me.

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

I walked down the halls of the school, when I heard a voice call out my name behind me. I looked back and found Rukia and Renji running towards me.

Once I had myself fully faced back, Rukia and Renji were already panting. I raised my eyebrow and stared curiously at them. "What is it? Did something happen?" I asked them.

Renji pointed his finger at me. "I can't believe you got your Asauchi way before we did!" he said with a pissed expression.

Rukia nodded. "Yeah! When are they giving it to our class?!"

I stared blankly at my older siblings and raised my fist to bonk both of them lightly on the heads.

"They're just swords." I said comically. "You'll get yours when you guys are ready."

Renji stared at me with a twitching his eye. Then he started bursting out; "Dammit Yuriko! You're younger and smaller than us and yet they give _you _the Asauchi way before us!"

I didn't answer after that. Let's just say when I left for curfew later, you could find a certain red haired man healing in the clinic and is currently unable to move due to the fact that he was beaten to a bloody pulp.

* * *

**[A/N:] **Deck the halls with boughs of holly~ Falalalala! Lalalala!

Hey guys! Pandora here. So how did you guys spend the holidays? I had a great time because mama got a tablet~ Weeee~

_Question: When you think of Yuriko, what other character in any other anime comes to mind?_

TRANSLATIONS:

*Shitagi = under shirt

*Kosode = shirt

*Hakuma = trousers

*Tsuba = the sword's guard


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****The anime Bleach doesn't belong to me, but I do have a bottle labeled 'bleach' in my dad's supply room…**

**Warning: ****The usual potty mouth and violence.**

* * *

**[A/N:] **Hey guys! I won't be around for the new year's so I decided to upload yet another chapter! XD This one was pretty long compared to the last one because I'll be showcasing a major event here. Consider this as an early gift, okay?

* * *

**Chapter 5:**** Field Trip to the World of the Living!**

_I opened my eyes slowly, only to find myself standing a top of a pillar of rock. Blazing fires surrounded me and smoke filled the air, making me scrunch my nose up. I was a tiny bit allergic to dust._

_I glanced around, trying to find any reason for me to be here. The fire around me, I thought, was actually beautiful. It flickered up and down, almost making me think as if it was moving in a dancing position._

_My focus went elsewhere when a being filled with flames transcended from somewhere below me. The force was so strong that I had to dig my feet further into the pillar to keep from being blown away from my spot._

_'What the heck?!' I thought as the wind finally died down. I looked up at the red sky and found a blazing bird-like creature soaring in the sky above me._

_I would be lying if I said I wasn't fascinated. It was brilliant; a golden bird gloating magnificently. An aura of light surrounded the creature as it flapped its wings. Even the sound of the wings was like hearing a harmonic beat._

_The creature settled and rested on the pillar in front of me. I wasn't sure if I was going to be blinded with the light it exerted, but thankfully it dimmed slightly, allowing me to see clearly._

_The creature faced me. **'My child, finally we meet.' **It said in a deep womanly voice._

_I blinked. 'Who are you…?' I asked._

_I heard it chuckle. **'Perhaps you are a bit sleepy. Think of the many possibilities you may have to meet a creature as I. Is this a dream? Is this reality? Which is it?'**_

_I just stared at the creature, confused. I was about to ask it a question, when realization hit me. My eyes grew wide._

_'Are you… Are you my zanpakutou?!' I asked rather louder than I expected._

_The bird nodded. **'Maybe not as dense as I thought you are.' **It said. I stared comically at it. **'Yes, I am your zanpakutou. And clearly, this is your inner world.'**_

_I looked around me and I knew I sweat dropped. 'I imagined it a bit less… fiery.' I deadpanned._

_The creature chuckled. **'Your inner world is based on your soul. You inner most desires and your dreams. This place was created from your own mental image. Fire for determination and power. Is that not what you want to gain?'**_

_I turned to my zanpakutou and looked at it. 'I do want it. But I'm not evil.' I said._

_It nodded. **'I know my child. I can see you inner thoughts and your very secrets.'**_

_I looked at it softly. 'So… you know… about the…'_

_It nodded. **'Quite an unfortunate fate your precious ones lead. I can see why you so desperately want to protect me. That Aizen is such a vile creature.'**_

_I smiled at my zanpakutou. "I couldn't agree more.' I said._

**_'For nearly more than a decade have I tried my best to reach you, and only know have you heard my calling.' _**_It said as it stared at me intently. **'Perhaps now you can finally tap into your true power.'**_

_I tilted my head to the side and gazed questioningly at my zanpakutou. 'What do you mean my true power?' I asked it._

**_'My dear, have you ever wondered how prodigies work?' _**_It asked._

_I pondered on the question for a moment. Actually, many times I did wonder why people were considered prodigies in the first place._

**_'Prodigies, just in case, are not born. They are made and molded. Prodigies have advanced senses that allows them to see or view the world beyond a normal person's average mentality. They are able to predict, see, and conclude things because of their heightened sense. And with those senses they are able to train and become stronger than an average man can. That's how prodigies work, and you are one of them.'_**

_Once my zanpakutou's words dawned to me, I felt a twinge of irritation. 'Are you telling me that in the nearby future I'll become some fucking Mary-Sue who will parade around Soul Society, charming every man, including Aizen and Gin, with my beauty then rule the world or something?!'_

_A moment of silence passed and I swore my zanpakutou sweat dropped. **'N-not at all Milady… Becoming a Mary-Sue is highly impossible…'**_

_I sigh in relief. Good! I hate Mary-Sues._

**_'But you are powerful.' _**_It reminded. **'I'll give or take above Hitsugaya's level and on Byakuya's if you exert enough effort to train. Of course, it all comes down to your decision. I called you here to ask; what will you do after I told you about your reiatsu levels? Will you become a captain? Will you take the place of one of the captains and fulfill your selfish desires?'**_

_I paused and thought about her questions. I had high reiatsu, and once she mentioned that I could be captain leveled, I couldn't say I wasn't tempted. I mean, what if I could become captain? That would be awesome!_

_But my subconscious nagged me; If Aizen noticed an ordinary person like me stranding his perfect plans, he could just have me eliminated and make everyone forget about me. He will find me suspicious and have an eye out for me, and I can't handle that._

_I looked at my zanpakutou straight in the eye. 'I'll stay firm to my decision. I won't become a captain, but I will train to my fullest potential. Aizen is a dangerous enemy, and if I want to conceal my true identity and protect the ones I love, I'll need to lay low. I vow that I will train to my utmost potential in secrecy but I will not show my power unless necessary.' I said._

_'I apologize zanpakutou-san, but this is my final decision. I cannot afford to die here, because I have a job to do. As everyone's protector.' I said determinedly, my brown eyes hardening with each word I say._

_My zanpakutou stared at me before letting out a chuckle. **'As expected. A child at first glance, but a great leader behind. I wonder what you plan to do in the future. It will be amusing, I know. I look forward to being your tool, Roxa—'**_

_I held my palm up. 'You are not my tool.' I cut off. It paused and stared at me as a smile went up my face. 'You are my friend.' I said._

_It looked at me in disbelief before nodding. I grinned for the first time in years and gave her the peace sign. 'And ditch my old name, will you? That silly girl is long gone. Right now the person in front of you is Kagamine Yuriko!' I said._

_If it could smile, I was sure my zanpakutou could. **'Very well then. I shall tell you my name. My name is … did you hear me?'**_

_I shook my head at my zanpakutou and I swore I saw it frown. **'It seems I can't reach you farther than this. Farewell, Kagamine Yuriko. I look forward to fight alongside with you, master.'**_

_And that was the end of my meeting with my zanpakutou._

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

I woke up in my dorm room, facing sideways. I looked up and found my scarf folded neatly on the table beside my bed. I yawned slightly and sat up, rubbing my eyes, getting rid of the drowsiness I still feel.

Momo was sleeping soundly on the opposite side of me, her hair free and messy. I glanced to our side where a clock was placed on the top of our door and checked the time.

_'6:05. Two hours before school.' _I thought as I softly pushed away the soft blanket over me and stood up on the wooden floor. _'I guess I'll just wander around for a while.'_

I opened my drawers as silent as I could to avoid waking Momo and wore the uniform. I tied a few parts of my hair back and let the rest flow on my back and placed my side bangs behind my ears.

I took my scarf and wrapped it around my neck, feeling an odd sensation of comfort and peace once I did so. I smiled, thinking that maybe it was Hiruka offering me serenity.

I wore socks and sandals and quietly slipped out of the room, my destination hazy and not sure where to go. I attached my Asauchi on my back, just in case I feel like practicing and walked down the silent halls of the dorm.

The dorm building was separated into two parts; the boys and the girls. The girls usually stay in the right part while the boys stay on the left. But since the left was where the staircases were, the girls had to pass through the male section of the dorm just to go down.

I walked through the male section, and unfortunately I spotted Kenta walking out of his dorm room. I guess he was still healing from our spar before since he had a small bandage on his face.

He spotted me and glared coldly at me. "What are you doing here Kagamine? You want to humiliate me more?!" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "Nonsense. I may be strong, but accusing me of a sadist is just insulting."

"Really? Then why go your way in embarrassing me?" he asked steadily.

"I was merely protecting my older brother." I answered in a matter-of-factly tone. "Just because he may have been born outside of the higher and richer districts doesn't change the fact that he has dignity as well. I will not stand for it for someone to insult him, for you will be insulting me as well."

He blinked and looked and me unsurely. "If I had not been informed of your history, I would have mistaken you as a Kuchiki. Those people are much like you; calculating, quiet, prideful, but strong. Except… you care for your family."

I blinked, whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. I sigh. "I've been told once about that as well." I said.

I continued walking and passed him, but I paused when he called out my name. I turned around and faced him with my indifferent and stoic face. "What is it?" I asked.

He paused for a moment before scratching his cheek and looking away. "I-I would appreciate it if you would… tutor me in Hakuda? I haven't seen that type of fighting style so…" he trailed.

I blinked at him before nuzzling my nose deep in my scarf, pondering if I should teach him. After seconds of silence, I managed a nod. "I accept. I'll give you some handy tips when we spar in class. That is all." I said before turning around and continuing downstairs.

I heard him nod. "T-thank you!"

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

I sat atop of the branches of a Sakura tree, a gentle morning breeze caressing my face and my scarf lightly. I stared at the view of the school as the sun slowly encases the school in glamorous sunlight.

"A little peace and quiet was all I needed…" I murmured as I dug my chin deeper into my scarf. I closed my eyes, flashing my memories.

So now I'm in Soul Society… and I'm a student of Shino Academy. It was my dream come true, and yet I feel no happiness for that. In fact, I only felt relieved that I was able to be with Renji and Rukia.

I sigh. Maybe being in the world of Bleach, I had grown accustomed with its events and meeting my favorite characters. Speaking of the world of bleach…

I opened my eyes and fished out for the notebook I stashed inside. Strange how our kimonos came with inside pockets, but I didn't bother complaining.

It was a small notebook encased with red leather. I placed all my plans and entries inside. You could call it a journal, but it was more of a planning sequence. I placed everyone's, including Momo's, profile and abilities for now. I made it a point to record everything I saw.

_'For good or for bad, I came here for a reason. All I need is to find out why I'm here. Until then… screw the plot. I'm saving people who don't deserve to die.' _I thought as I flipped the pages, stopping at Momo's profile.

At the bottom of each profile I placed a note of what I should do with them in the future. Stalker as it seems, I'm just protecting them. Only **I **know what will happen. Only **I **know what Aizen is capable of in the future. And I was sure that only **I **could stop them from dying.

_'Momo: Avoid her from admiring Aizen too much. Make sure to avoid her frontal appearance with him.' _I wrote all my entries in English to make sure the people who see this won't understand. I only hope no one will find this notebook, because this whole thing was my life. It was my everything, and no one should find out about who I am or my intentions.

_'Great, I'm starting to sound like a secret spy…' _I deadpanned to myself.

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

Later that day, Renji and I found out that we were both in class 1. It turns out that yesterday's classes were sporadically arranged for freshmen and stuff like that, so today was our very first day.

"I am your instructor Gengoro Ounabara!" the man with glasses said up front. "This freshmen class 1 took the top scores in the entrance exam. In other words, all of you are in the advanced class! Rather than merely serve future squads, train hard to excel in your various pursuits!"

I sat beside Renji, watching him from the corner of my eye as he yawned and sprawled his upper body on the table, attempting to fall asleep.

I, for one, was also bored. But Renji will be humiliated once more in front of the freshmen if he even tried to sleep, so I settled for pinching his arm hard. He gave out a silent squeak of surprise before glaring at me.

"Stop that you idiot," I whispered. "You'll humiliate yourself again. Be grateful!"

Renji blinked in realization and crossed his arms over his chest, muttering on how I didn't need his help for him to understand that. Though in my mind, I highly doubted it.

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

Next class was Kido Class. It was the only class I actually found exciting and looked forward to, since my reputation in Kido was exemplary. Ever since the hollow attack in Inuzuri, I had been practicing my control a lot and finally mastered both Sokatsui and Shakkaho.

I was part of Group 1 in class, so when we were called out, we stood up and walked up front, aiming our palms towards the target. Unlike the ones who had to recite the chant for Shakkaho, I didn't need to.

"Hado no 31: Shakkahō!" I cried loudly, causing the teacher to look at me in curiosity.

A ball of fiery reiatsu formed in my hand and shot itself straight through the target center, smashing it to literal bits. The class stared in awe while the others only finished their incantation. When I looked at the other targets, I realized that only me and Momo were able to hit the targets. Though Momo's aim was off.

I smiled at my success. Momo beamed and shot me a thumbs up to which I returned with a rare smile. She smiled back and we focused once more on the lesson.

We sat back on our cushions and watched as Group 2 worked on their Kido skills. I was amazed by Kira Izuru when he shot his Shakkaho as efficiently as I did in the target. I was a bit curious about Kira, so I decided that maybe I'll introduce myself later to him.

But what literally made me sweat drop was Renji. His horrible attempt at impressing everyone with Kido made him mess up his control, thus resulting him in blowing himself up, much similar to the time he ended up in the entrance exam.

I smacked my forehead rather loudly, earning a questioning look from Momo. I just pointed to Renji, and it seemed as if she understood what I meant.

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

Later was our Zanjutsu class, and each of the students were given wooden swords. The first spar was Renji against Kira, and I already knew the end result of it.

Kira probably wasn't as fit as I thought he would, because he was easily overwhelmed by Renji's agility and power. Of course, he got them from being in Inuzuri for a long time so no blaming him.

In the end, Renji won the spar, but the other students scolded him for being so harsh. I found Renji staring uneasily at the floor and I felt overprotectiveness swell inside me again.

I stepped in front of the students. "You are all training to be Soul Reapers. Later on, the hollows will be four times stronger than what my brother did to him today. If he can't even defend himself from a simple spar as today, what worth will you be in the Gotei 13? Weaklings are trash, and hollows eat trash. Don't forget that."

It ended up sounding harsh for Kira, but I knew that he needed the criticism. I was the one who had outside world experience with hollows first hand, and I only realized today that I survived with a shot of luck.

When I turned to Renji, he grinned at me and motioned for me to follow him outside. I complied to his request and we both walked out the sparring room and out to the gardens, just in time for recess to begin.

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

"I think you went a bit too far Yuriko."

I sat on the branch of a tree atop of where Renji was currently resting at. I shrugged my shoulders carelessly and added Kira's profile to my notebook. "He needed it. I know how strong hollow's are more than anyone, and only I survived an attack without training." I said.

Renji paused and stared at me with eyes filled with sorrow. "Yeah… I know." He muttered.

We lapsed into silence and used it to rest for a while. Renji took a light nap while I just watched our surroundings, and laughing internally when I spotted a little drool escape Renji's mouth as he slept.

I was about to doze off too when I heard light footsteps approach. I opened my eyes and found Kira walking towards us with a nervous smile.

"You seem quite tired." He said, catching Renji's attention. The red head turned around and recognized Kira immediately.

"Huh? You're…" he trailed.

The blonde smiled. "I'd like to take a break as well. May I?" he asked politely, making me regret a bit for how harsh I sounded earlier to him.

Renji shrugged. "Sure thing."

Kira smiled and sat down next to Renji, sitting against the tree. "By the way, where is your little sister? I was wondering where she was."

"If you wanted to talk to me, all you had to do was look up." I said abruptly, surprising Kira. He looked up and smiled at me, waving his hand.

"You know earlier, I was thinking about what you said." Kira said. I watched him with my brown eyes as he continued talking. "And you were right. Perhaps I need more training in order to become a strong Soul Reaper. I guess I sort of looked like a weakling as you described me earlier."

I stayed silent for a few moments before closing my eyes momentarily. "No, I was wrong. You are strong. You just haven't reached your potential yet." I said.

Kira looked up and gave me an appreciated look. "Thank you." Then he looked at his wrists and flexed it a bit.

"Your blows from the fight earlier had left me flabbergasted." He stated. "I was so overwhelmed by your power, I couldn't even counterattack. My arm is a bit numb."

Renji turned to Kira. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean anything personal though. I messed up during Hado practice so I decided to make up for it in Zanjutsu." He said.

Kira faced up. "'Zan, Ken, Ho, Kido'. We must master each discipline in order to become Soul Reapers. Our work is cut out for us, don't you guys think?"

"I-I guess." Renji said. I merely nodded and continued to listen intently at Kira's words. I jumped down from the branch and landed softly on the grass and watched as Kira stretched his hand to both of us.

"My name is Kira Izuru. Pleased to meet both of you! Won't you tell me your names?" he asked politely.

I smiled behind my scarf. "Self introductions and a handshake? You must've been well taught on mannerisms. Unlike my older brother, who could even be compared to a savage monkey."

A vein popped in his forehead. "Oi! Shut it!"

Kira laughed. Renji then turned to the said blonde. "But that ain't my style. My name is Abarai Renji. And she," Renji pointed to me. "is my little sister Kagamine Yuriko. Nice to meet ya. Though watch out for my sister! She's…" Renji swirled his finger above the temple of his head.

I twitched my eye but Kira just laughed. "Someone as skilled as Yuriko can't be crazy." Kira said.

I beamed at his praise. "It's nice to meet you Izuru-kun. I hope we get along." I said with a rare smile. He returned the smile and nodded. "Likewise Yuriko."

We then noticed a crowd of students rushing around the corner and running towards the center of school, much to our confusion. I remembered what scene this was, and quickly I calculated a plan.

_'Momo will see Aizen today.' _I noted. _'I should take this chance and avoid her from seeing him.'_

I quickly started racing down the corner, much to Izuru and Renji's confusion. "Oi Yuriko! Where are you going?" Renji called before reaching towards the circle that formed to see the captain Aizen.

I quickly spotted Momo and hurriedly pulled her away. She didn't have time to look back, and I pushed her to another end of the line, making sure that she can't see both Aizen and Gin parading the school.

Of course, I still kept a safe watch for her screen of vision since she could just look for opportunities to catch Aizen's face. Something like that, I will not allow. Momo is a precious friend, and heaven forbid that she'll ever meet Aizen. EVER.

Soon enough, I reached the very front of the line and crowded Momo. Even though Momo was resisting and trying to pry in front of the two guys behind me, I made sure she couldn't see Aizen. _'Sorry Momo, but this was for your own good.' _I thought.

I turned my head and spotted Aizen and Gin walking down the line, stoic faces as usual. It almost seemed as if they ignored the students' very presence, and I was grateful for that. Though I was very nervous; what if he caught my eye? Damn it, I hope not.

Successfully, Aizen practically outright ignored me and continued his way to the opposite side of the school. I breathed a sigh of relief as the students started to disperse and return to their breaks.

I found Momo fuming. "I can't believe I missed them!" she said as she pouted like a baby. She turned to me. "Did you see them Yuri-chan?"

I nodded, which made her even angrier than before. "The next time, I'll definitely see them!" she said determinedly.

But as the silent protector I am, I smirked internally. _'Sorry sis. Not gonna happen.'_

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

Today was the day we'll all go and have field training. Our goal was to exterminate some dummy hollows in the World of the Living and survive. Of course, we'll still need some supervision so some 6th graders will accompany us.

I had recalled this event so perfectly that I was scared. I had to be in the same group of three as Renji and Izuru. It was a simple must! If Momo was there, she wouldn't be able to protect Renji. No, I can't trust her. Also, if she was there, she will meet Aizen. I cannot allow that. I simply can't.

We were only staying there for the day, so all we brought was our lunch and our Asauchis. I was very cautious and advised Momo to keep sharp and other things. Momo smiled and thanked me for being worried for her well-being and that she'll be careful, and I felt a bit at ease for that.

Renji and I walked down the hallways with Izuru and some other students when we spotted Rukia staring at the window, gazing off into the far distance. Both me and Renji shared a look, and nodded at each other.

Renji then sneaked to her and gave her a kick at the bum, making her cry out in surprise. Almost immediately did the scene turn comical as Rukia rubbed her sore bottom and Renji looking as calm and nonchalant as ever.

"Wh-what's the big idea Renji?!" she cried animatedly.

"What're you daydreaming about?" Renji countered as he faced Rukia blankly. "Six months and you still ain't adjusted with school?"

Rukia twitched. "You're the one to talk you big fat—" Rukia stopped herself as she realized that both of us were carrying some luggage along. "That's quite a load. Do both of you have field training today?"

I nodded. "We going to practice against dummy hollows in the World of the Living." I answered.

Rukai gaped. "No fair! And how come only your class gets to that?! And wait! How come both of you ended up in class 1 while I end up in class 2?!" she asked, waving her arms comically and rather funny.

"It is fair! It's reality." Renji boasted.

I pointed to him and turned to Izuru. "Not really. I won fairly while he just had a stroke of luck." I said loudly, causing Izuru to chuckle. Renji turned to me and gave me an annoyed look.

Renji then turned around and started to walk off. "See ya! By the time we come back, Yuriko and I will be way stronger than you." He said as he waved his hand.

I noticed how Rukia's gaze softened and a look of sadness swept over her. I felt curious and stayed a bit behind to cheer her up. "Don't worry Rukia nee-san. I promise that Renji won't get hurt. If you'd like, I'll share the experience with you when we come back."

Rukia looked at me in surprise. I smiled beneath my scarf. "So don't feel inferior to us, okay? I'm sure you'll be stronger than Renji nii-san. He is an idiot." I said.

Rukia paused for a moment and smiled and me, giving me an affectionate hug. "Thank you Yuriko. Good luck." She said.

I smiled and raced down the hallway. _'Thanks nee-san, because luck is what I really need.' _I thought sarcastically and realistically.

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

We reached the roof where we were supposed to meet our guides who were the sixth graders. I watched as three of them stood in front of a senkaimon and looked at us sternly.

"First is a short introduction." The male in the middle said. "I'm a 6th grade student, Hisagi."

"I'm Kanizawa." The girl on the right with sandy brown hair said.

"And I'm Aoga." The male on the right said.

"The three of us will guide you in later's field training." Hisagi said.

Immediately did the class erupt in whispers. I nuzzled my nose against my scarf, a habit I had formed whenever I feel shy or nervous.

Renji raised an eyebrow. "Are those upperclassmen famous or anything?" he asked. Izuru turned to Renji in disbelief.

I decided to answer for them. "Hisagi Shuuhei, the sixth grade student. He is assured a post in the Court Guard before graduation, which hasn't happened in the last few years. Some say that he's even certain to get a seat officer post." I explained straightly and curtly, causing both Izuru and Renji to look at me, flabbergasted.

"How did you know that?" Renji asked. I turned to him. "My roommate happens to be a big gossiper." I answered bluntly, which was true because Momo is a big gossiper. Ask her for any news, and she'll serve you a big dish of it.

But then I saw Izuru smirk comically. "But he did fail the entrance exam twice, so maybe I'm, better in terms of talent since I got the highest score in it."

I gave Izuru a light slap upside the head for being cocky like that before resuming to listen to Shuuhei's lecture.

"We'll all split into groups of three. Look at the lots you all drew earlier and find your teammates with the same mark." Kanizawa explained.

I smirked behind my scarf, because I stole Momo's slip of paper and replaced it with mine, to assure me that I'll be able to be in the same team as both Izuru and Renji. I felt a tad bit guilty for doing that to Momo, but it was for her own good.

All three of us drew our lots and faced it towards each other. A grin came up Renji's face as he patted Izuru on the back. "Luck's on our side! All three of us are in a team together!" he said excitedly.

I looked at Izuru. "Don't crap your pants later on during practice Izuru-kun." I teased. He grinned and nodded.

Once all of us found our teams were decided, we all stood in front of the 6th graders eagerly.

"Now that everything's sorted out, let's explain today's exercise." Kanizawa started. "6th grade students have already entered the World of the Living and built a barrier around a suitable area."

"You are to engage in practice combat with dummy hollows within the perimeter." Aoga added.

Shuhei spoke up. "The 6th grade students will create a combat ready environment, but they won't assist you in the combat itself. Is it clear? Alright, let's go!"

The senkaimon opened up behind Shuhei and we all walked inside, ready to face combat.

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

Renji threw himself at the dummy hollow, attacking it like crazy. It's eyes glowed dark red and Renji's eyes widened.

An explosion was released, causing me to worry, but it quickly disappeared once I saw Renji hop out of the smoke safely on the ground. He turned back and frowned when the dummy hollow kept walking on and on, unscathed.

"Kira! Coming your way!" Renji called out.

Kira nodded and readied his hands as the hollow approached him. "Hado no. 31: Shakkahō!" he cried as a blast of red fire hurdled towards the hollow.

Another explosion broke out, and the dummy hollow was still moving. Kira scowled and turned away. "Do it now Yuriko!" he called.

I jumped up from the edge of the building and raised my sword above me. With a battle cry, I brought my sword down swiftly, landing behind the dummy hollow and successfully slicing it into half. I smirked at my success and turned around fully as Renji and Izuru ran to me.

"That was much easier than expected." Renji said.

"It was our teamwork. No one could've done it alone." Izuru said.

"I did once." I said as I sheathed my katana. Izuru stared at me in shock. "You did?" he asked. When I nodded he just smiled. "It's expected. You are like a genius, almost like Shuuhei-senpai."

Renji blinked. "H-hey! What about me?"

I closed my eyes. "Oh shut up you ignorant monkey brain." I deadpanned, earning a tick mark from Renji. "Shut it Yuriko! I can easily defeat a hollow on my own!"

I sigh and pushed Renji's back. "Yeah, yeah. Say it to someone who has experience~" I said as I pushed Renji forward, ignoring his words.

As we walked, I sensed an ominous presence behind me. I paused in my steps and turned around sharply, my hand gripping the hilt of my sword tightly. My brown eyes narrowed at the area in front of me.

Renji and Izuru found me frozen and alert. "Oi Yuriko! Something wrong?" he asked.

I stared into that area for a moment before reluctantly letting go of the hilt of my sword and shaking my head. "No, I just thought I sensed something." I said as I followed Renji and Izuru back to the others.

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

The three of us arrived in the meeting area, where Momo stood and waved excitedly at me. I felt relieved that she was safe and that she was able to kill her dummy hollow.

Soon enough, the others arrived to and Aoga decided that it was time to go. Shuuhei agreed and held his headset, contacting the barrier team that it was time and asking for the current status of the situation. When he received no reply, I grew suspicious and grabbed the hilt of my sword, glancing side to side, which earned a few looks from Renji, Momo, and Izuru.

"Are you alright Yuri-chan? You're acting strange." Momo asked. I ignored her and continued. My stance grew rigid, and I began to lift my sword up slowly.

"Yuriko, what's going on?" Renji asked.

"Yuriko, if something is bothering you…" Izuru trailed.

I was about to tell them to shut up when I caught a glimpse of it. My eyes grew wide in terror.

"HISAGI-SENPAI! KAZINAWA-SENPAI! AOGA-SENPAI! BEHIND YOU!" I screamed.

The three of them looked at me, shock evident in their faces when they listened to my words. Their eyes widened in fear and as a scream erupted in the groups of students.

Before anyone knew it, a huge claw-like arm sliced through Kazinawa, effectively throwing her off into another direction and killing her instantly. The hollow was now seen clearly, almost towering 15 meters above us.

The others gasped behind me. My eyes were just wide and my body was frozen. Adrenaline and fear; the very same emotions that clouded me on that day rushed through my veins once more. I felt soulless. I felt gone.

Suddenly, as if my senses were snapped, I turned. "Everyone! Get away from the hollow!" I cried.

Everyone of us, except my team, Momo, Shuuhei and Aoga approved and quickly ran away. Left, right, backwards— they ran in all directions just to get away from the hollow.

Shuuhei and Aoga drew their swords, and I did the same. Rage builded inside of me as images of my previous encounter with a hollow flashed through my mind.

I watched as Aoga got killed in the same manner as Kanizawa, and my fury just grew. But this kind of feeling wasn't the one I felt when Hiruka got killed. No, this was controlled anger. I could still control myself, and not letting my emotions rule over.

Renji and the others backed away, but I stood solid on the ground. "A h-hollow…" Izuru said weakly as he backed away and started running. Renji did as well, pulling Momo with him, not noticing that I decided to stay back.

I heard Momo and Renji call out my name, but I was too busy running towards Shuuhei. His body slammed against the wall and blood dripped down the right side of his face, covering his eye in the process.

"Shuuhei-senpai!" I cried out loud. I readied my arm in front of me and aimed at the hollow's mouth as it readied a concentrated blast towards Shuuhei.

"I won't let you kill anyone in my watch!" I yelled. "Hado no. 33: Sōkatsui!"

Blue reiatsu circled around the palm of my hand and shot straight through the hollow's energy attack. It cried out before setting its eyes on Shuuhei again.

He was still withering in pain, and I knew he hadn't noticed the hollow's claw reach out to him. As swift as I could, I ran towards him and pulled his arm, luckily avoiding the hollow's claw.

I threw him behind me and grasped my sword. With a battle cry, I jumped up and raised my sword, aiming straight for the hollow's mask. It blocked my attack by raising its claw at me to defend, and I had no choice but to jump back.

I landed in front of Shuuhei once more and found him staring at me in shock. "Freshman…" he muttered.

I faced the hollow once more and found it raising its claws. White lines appeared on it, and it separated into more jagged claws. I gritted my teeth.

"So you want to fight?! Fine! I'm not done with you yet you fucking bastard!" I yelled as it plunged its claws towards me and Shuuhei.

As swift as can be, Renji and Izuru came and blocked the claws out with me. I held one group of claws down, Renji held the right, while Izuru on the left.

"You freshmen…!" Shuuhei gasped as he held his head.

"Forgive us sir! For disobeying your order!" Izuru grunted out as he struggled against the attack.

"We came to save you, so overlook this okay?!" Renji said as he pushed away the attack.

I smirked and held out both my hands. "Ruler! Mask of flesh and blood, all things in the universe fly!" I cried, red light enveloping the palm of my hand.

"That which the names in all nature! Gathering of heat and war!" Izuru continued.

"Beyond the seas in reverse, take steps into South!" Renji finished.

"Hado no. 31: Shakkahō!" we cried in unison as red blasts of energies enveloped our palms and struck the hollow's chest, effectively pushing him back.

Using the time the hollow used to wallow in pain, we all ran towards another direction, trying to get away from the hollow as fast as we could.

Renji panted. "But how could a giant hollow get so close?!" he asked.

Shuuhei shook his head. "I don't know. I never heard of it before, but it probably can conceal its reiatsu!"

Izuru ran beside us. "We're not strong to defeat it! What should we do?!"

"I contacted Soul Society!" Shuuhei said. "We'll just need to hang on until backup arrives!"

I gritted my teeth. "I'll distract it. You guys look for an opening and use it to slash the mask! It's the only weak spot I know off." I said.

Shuuhei stared at me. "You! How do you expect a freshman like yourself to distract it! I'll do it instead!"

I glared at him. "Don't be stupid, you moron! I've had experience and been attacked by a hollow twice already and I survived before I even knew how to hold a katana!" I shouted back at him, surprising him even more. "Just listen to my plan! The mask is the weak spot! Find an opening while I keep it distracted! None of you have ever tried a frontal assault on a hollow this huge except me! I know how to avoid it, so shut your pieholes! I don't want to die young!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

All four of them stared at me, shocked at what I had just said. I managed to clam myself down a bit and grabbed my sword. I analyzed my surroundings. "Momo! Take the left building 10 meters away from here! Izuru! Take the right! Renji! Take the building front of Momo's! And Shuuhei senpai! Please back me up!"

Renji glared at me and looked ahead. "Fine! Yuriko, you better not die or Rukia's will have me skinned alive! Ya got that?!" he said as he jumped up the building.

Momo nodded. "I understand! Be careful!" she said as she went to her position.

Izuru gulped. "Please let the plan work!" he said before assuming position.

Behind me, Shuuhei panted. "This plan better work or we'll all end up dead." He said. I nodded and skidded to a halt in my steps, Shuuhei following.

"It will work." I assured. "It _has _to work!"

We both drew our swords and watched as the hollow approached us. I gritted my teeth and raised my arms. "Hado no. 33: Sōkatsui!" I cried, my attack hitting the hollow straight.

It staggered, but continued towards us. It raised both its claws at us but I stayed frozen. Shuuhei looked at me. "What do we do?!" he asked over the noise the hollow was creating.

"Wait for it!" I cried.

_Three crocodile…_

"It's getting closer!" Shuuhei cried.

_Two crocodile…_

"Oi! Freshman! Hurry up!"

_One crocodile…_

"It's here!"

_Now!_

"RENJI! MOMO! IZURU! NOWWW!"

In an instant, all three of them appeared. They had their swords raised and landed on the hollow's mask right before it could attack. They slashed across it with every ounce of strength and jumped up.

The mask cracked and slowly disappeared, leaving the hollow to slowly disappear. The three of them landed on the ground safely and I managed a relieved breath out. Unknowingly, I felt a bit weakened. My grip on my katana came loose and I slowly fell forward.

Shuuhei caught me before my face came in contact with the floor. Remind me to thank him for that later.

"Yuriko!" Renji called as he came to my side. "Yuriko! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Yuri-chan!" Momo cried worriedly. "Are you hurt?"

I breathed short pants and Shuuhei quickly realized it as he settled my body on the floor and him supporting me with his arm so I can sit up. "She isn't. She just released too much reiatsu." Shuuhei said, easing Momo of her worries.

I panted and looked up. I managed a small smirk towards Izuru. "What did I tell you Izuru-kun? It worked."

The blonde seemed taken aback by my words but managed a relieved smile. "Yeah, thanks to you."

I was about to say something else when my eyes dulled again in shock. I froze and my body went rigid, something that Shuuhei quickly noticed. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I grabbed my sword and started shaking. "No…" I murmured. Everyone looked at me, a bit feared by my expression of terror. "It can't be…!" I cried as I turned around sharply and raising my sword.

Soon enough, my fears were confirmed. Gargantas appeared around us, and everyone saw it. They stood up and we all faced them back to back, holding our swords tightly and our grip slowly turning white.

I saw Izuru shake in horror. "No… No! No! I… I don't want to die!" he yelled.

Momo was slowly being consumed and I spotted her faint at the spot. My eyes grew wide as her body slumped forward and her head hitting the floor.

"Momo!" I cried as I reached to her. Renji stared at me as I tried my best to wake Momo up.

I didn't care if Aizen was showing up soon. Right now, we needed all the help we can get! And with Momo fainted, our chances of survival were 1 to a hundred!

In a moment, a strict of light appeared behind us, plunging straight into one of the hollow's mask, instantly killing it in the process.

"Sorry we're late," a voice said from behind.

All three of us (minus Momo since she was out cold), turned around, spotting a man wearing a black shihakuso and wearing a white captain's haori. Black glasses framed his calm brown eyes as he approached us.

Shuuhei gaped. "Y-you're… Captain Aizen of the 5th squad and Lieutenant Ichimaru!"

Aizen smiled and turned to me, who held Momo protectively. I held her close to me, in fear of what he might do. He knelt down my level and patted my head softly, making me feel a bit comforted.

He smiled. "You persevered well. It must've been scary. You protect your friend. We'll handle the rest." He said, assuring me.

I gulped and managed a slow nod. Despite the fact I know that Aizen's true and evil nature, I couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved that he's here now.

All three of us watched in awe as Ichimaru Gin used his zanpakutou, Shinzo, to slay all the Hollows in one go. Aizen was more impressive; using only one hand encase in powerful reiatsu and bursting it out into the hollow's body, decapitating each of its limbs.

When they finished their battle, Aizen explained that on their way here, they gathered the other students and sent them back to the dorm already. Gin opened another senkaimon and told us to hurry before more hollows arrive.

Renji carried Momo's unconscious form on his back. We all walked into the senkaimon, Renji first then Shuuhei, then me and Izuru last.

"Kagamine Yuriko, was it?"

I froze as I glanced over my shoulder, realizing it was Aizen who called me. "Yes, Captain?" I asked warily.

He smiled. "Good reflexes and leadership skills. I'm sure that someday you'll be very powerful."

I nodded mutely at him and continued into the senkaimon. In a flash of light, I found myself transported in front of a group of freshmen students, staring at us clearly shocked.

Suddenly, a joyous cry was heard. "They made it!"

* * *

**[A/N:] **So how'd you guys like the super long chapter I dedicated to you guys to celebrate the new year's? (P.S. I so did NOT stay up until 3 am just to finish this chapter, just in case you were wondering.)

_Answer no. 1:__ Actually, Yuriko's character was based on Mikasa Ackerman from Shingeki no Kyojin. She adapted her red scarf signature look from her and the protectiveness from her as well. Yuriko's bad potty mouth was actually pretty natural, since more adults and teenagers curse whenever frustrated or angry. Even I curse when I'm angry, and I'm only a teen!_

_And how Yuriko's attitude is closed off and quiet? Yeah, she got that from Kirigiri Kyoko from Danganronpa. Very calculative and analyzing everyone's movement but very friendly and caring inside. Consider her some sort of mixed up overprotective dandere or a very controlled Yandere! :3_

_Question no. 2: __When the timeskip comes, would you rather have Yuriko stay the same height and appearance, or age a bit into a teenager?_

And since I had a new drawing tablet from X-mas, I decided to draw Yuriko in the future when she joins the Gotei 13! XD Accept my lovely gift! Link is on the profile, since the link won't show in this documents.

Reviews! I love them! THEY FEED MY SOULLLLLLL! (And maybe some comments on my deviantart account and watchers would be helpful and appreciated!)

See ya guys in the next update! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****Why, why, why can't I have Bleach as my own baby? I could stare at Ichigo's abs and Byakuya-sama's face all day!**

**Warning: **** Fluffiness. That, and the usual serving.**

* * *

**[A/N:] **Aha! I totally trolled you guys into thinking that I might not update until after New Year's! Well guess what?! I did! Mwahahaha— *chokes and coughs*

* * *

**Chapter 6: Adaptation**

"Was the hollows huge?!"

"Were they powerful?!"

"How were you able to beat them?!"

"Can I have your autograph?"

I stared at the whole class, who seemed to be bombarding me with questions non-stop. I sigh mentally, growing a bit tired of this.

Ever since the hollow incident, the instructors and some of the Soul Reapers in charge near the school issued a two week break for our batch to rest up from our traumatic experiences. As it turns out, me, Renji, Momo, and Izuru were given great praise and news. Of course, our counselors scolded us for recklessly charging at the hollows with only less.

"I fought them because I chose to. If I fight, I win. If I give up, I lose. In order to win, I must fight. That's what I believe in." I told the counselors, which surprised them and shut them up.

I had no injuries, except for an unknown strain on my arm due to stressing too much reiatsu. I guess doing more than 6 Kidō spells can really exhaust someone and have some damages to the body.

But we also achieved awards from our instructors, saying that all four of us will be assured a seated rank in the Gotei 13 as early as now. I admit I was happy, but I didn't show it. Momo and Izuru acted like little girls who got knew nail polish for Christmas while Renji and I stayed cool.

"OI! Stop bothering my sister! I'll freakin' beat the crap outta you guys if you don't!" Renji yelled, giving everyone one hell of a glare.

The students immediately backed away and ran towards Gods knows where, leaving me alone to sit on the grass against a tree. I fixed my scarf around my neck before noticing my bandaged right arm. I sigh and paused.

"Yuriko," Renji started. "You've been acting quiet. More than usual. If there's something bothering ya, you could just tell me or Rukia about it."

A small aching feeling in my chest appeared, and I subconsciously touched it. It hurt badly, and I wanted the feeling to go away.

"It's… nothing." I said as slowly stood up from my seat, dusting away the dirt from my bum and fixing my bandages. "I just… need some time."

Renji looked at me unsurely before sighing himself. "I hate that about you, Yuriko." He said. I looked at him curiously.

"You always say everything's fine, but you're just acting it. Can't you just trust us with your personal problems? We trust you, but you're hard to figure out." Renji said, making my eyes grow wide.

Was I really that obvious? Damn, I have so got to work on my acting skills if even an idiot like Renji saw that one about me.

I frowned and walked away, heading towards my dorm room, leaving Renji to watch my back as I slowly disappeared into the academy.

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

I ate my curry bread in silence and watched the other students from the top of the tree as they buzzed around. It seems that they were slowly forgetting about the hollow incident.

I swallowed a chunk of bread and felt a soft smile etch my features. _'That's good… at least the tension is gone now…' _I thought as I continued eating my bread.

"Oi! Yuri-chan~"

I blinked a few times before looking below, finding Momo waving at me excitedly with Renji, Izuru, and Shuuhei by their side. I gaped at the sight of Shuuhei smirking below me. Shouldn't he be in class?

I wrapped my bread in a plastic and placed it inside my uniform (I learned how we can do that) and dropped down my branch, landing softly on the ground. I turned to all of them, curious.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Momo smiled at everyone and gave them a nod. "Yuri-chan, it seems as if you're a bit depressed from the whole hollow incident from before. So we just wanted to tell you, if anything is wrong, just talk to us okay? You don't have to keep it all inside. We're your friends."

I looked at them then pointed to Shuuhei. "But Shuuhei-senpai…" I trailed.

He raised his eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I barely know anything about you at all." I deadpanned, making him sweat drop and cough.

As if the whole scene turned comical, his mouth made me think that he was pacman. "Oh shut up. I just wanted to thank you and praise you for your leadership skills. With your skills, I'm sure no one will hesitate to listen to your orders." He said.

"Oh? Then will you strip down in your underpants?" I asked blankly**.**

Shuhei stared at me comically as if I was crazy. "What the— Why on earth would I do that?!" he asked, his face red.

I just looked at him comically and blankly. "You said that no one will hesitate to listen to my orders. So would you care to listen to my orders and strip?" I asked.

"Waah! Yuri-chan, I had no idea you were a pervert!" Momo said as she attempted to cover her eyes with her hands.

I faced Momo with an indifferent expression. "You didn't ask if I was." I stated blankly as I turned to Shuhei.

"Strip. Now." I stated.

Shuhei just turned redder and possibly angrier. "No way in hell!" he cried comically.

I made a 3 face and crossed my arms on my chest. "Aw, I wanted to see that smokin' hot body everyone keeps spreading rumors about. Too bad." I pouted slightly, making everyone stare at me as if I grew more than two heads.

Shuhei blushed harder and stared at me. "You… if you ever became a captain, I'm sure you'll make everyone go to uniform shirtless." He said shakily.

I placed my finger on my chin. "Nice idea, Shuhei-senpai. I'll see to it that I _do _make captain one day. Perhaps it would be amusing, if I was your superior." I sang teasingly as a mischievous glint appeared in my eyes.

"I don't think those two will get along well…" Izuru whispered.

"My best friend is a pervert… my best friend is a pervert…" Momo chanted.

_'Should I tell Rukia about this?' _Renji thought.

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

Soon, our class' two week break came to an end and we all resumed our normal class regime. Of course, every once in a while, I caught a few pupils staring at me in awe and whispering behind my backs, but I've come to suspect it. I mean, it's not every day a first year could lead a team of four to exterminate one hollow without any casualties.

Our next class after lecturing was Zanjutsu, and today will be my very first day to spar against Sōjirō. Of course, I was looking forward to actually using my sword skills against someone who could actually be par on my skills. Not that I'm bragging or anything…

I stood straight on the wooden floor, facing Sōjirō evenly. I took a ginger step forward and gripped my wooden sword tightly, awaiting for the signal to start/

"Ready… go!"

Sōjirō let out a battle cry before swinging his katana at my right. I blocked it with my katana and swept it away. I swung my weapon left, right, up, down, and dodged an incoming attack. Using this moment as an advantage, I used the sword to trip Sōjirō down. He gave out a surprised yelp and tumbled backwards.

I pointed my katana at his neck and frowned. "I hoped that this would be a bit more entertaining…" I murmured to myself quietly as I fixed my scarf lower. I faced our instructor and he seemed to get the message.

"Match! Kagamine Yuriko!"

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

I sigh quietly and contently to myself as I munched on an onigiri* I bought from the nearby local store. As happy as I was to be learning the ways of a Soul Reaper, it's exhausting. And Kidō training was usually the one that takes most of my energy out of me, so I'm glad that lunch is after Kidō.

I heard light footsteps approach me from behind and pause just a few spaces behind me. I stopped chewing my rice and turned around, facing the person who approached me.

I blinked in surprise. "Kusaka… Sōjirō?" I asked.

The said man smiled at me and was carrying a tray of food. He looked at me pleasantly, his violet eyes twinkling. "Mind if I join you?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, please go ahead." I said.

He sat on the chair in front of me and started eating. After a few moments of silence, he began to spoke up. "So you're the prodigy who was able to execute a hollow all by herself? Funny though, because I imagined you a bit taller."

An irk mark appeared on my head and I was tempted to stuff his face with the chilly I had in my plate right now. "I'm insulted that you think I'm small." I gritted behind my teeth.

Instead of paling or sweating, Sōjirō just laughed at my irritation. "Sorry, sorry. But is it true? You were able to face the hollows without so much as a single scratch?" he asked.

I swallowed a chump of rice and took a sip of jasmine tea and shook my head. "No, those rumors are exaggerated. I didn't take the hollows on my own, but I had a few friends to back me up. Also, I ended up having strained my right arm for using too much reiatsu." I said, rolling up the sleeve of my kisode as proof.

He nodded. "Ah, I should've known better than to believe those girls. They do tend to make things worse than they seem." He said.

I nodded and finished my first onigiri, moving on to my next. "I know what you mean." I said.

Kusaka's smile never faded from his lips. "Say Kagamine-san, why did you become a Soul Reaper?"

I paused in my meal and faced Sōjirō evenly. He looked at me, eyes of violet staring intently and dark hair fringes falling on his delicate snow colored—

Dear Lord, what the fuck did I just think?

"To become strong enough to protect the people I care about." I answered honestly and curtly.

He laughed. "That's an honorable goal. Mine is to protect Soul Society and everyone in it. I know it sounds rather impossible, but I'm willing to put all my heart into training and becoming strong." He said passionately, looking up as if he had just spotted something to marvel at.

He looked at me and raised his hand at me. "Both of us have similar motivation and goals. I look forward to being your partner, Kagamine-san."

I managed a small smile beneath my scarf and raised my hand. "Do not address me so formally, Kusaka-kun. Call me Yuriko." I said.

He nodded. "If you agree to call me Sōjirō, then we have a deal."

We shook hands over the table, and I couldn't help but feel a tinge of electricity shoot through my arm once we made contact.

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

Next class was Hohō, or in other words, Flash Step.

I was giddy, finally learning how to do Flash Step. I mean, it would be awesome. Throughout the whole anime, I was fascinated by being able to disappear in a flash and appear once more as fast as could be. Battles are usually fought out with Flash Step, and I couldn't wait to master this.

But if there was anyone more excited than I was, it was Renji. He was so darn excited, he can barely sit still on his cushion.

Our instructor, Otonashi Keiji, was a tall built man with a small goatee forming on his chin. He had dark brown hair and piercing brown eyes and wore the standard teaching shihakuso that senseis wear in the school.

Before we could go and demonstrate, Keiji had to explain to us how to do flash step first. The first step was channeling reishi from our surroundings into the bottom of our soles and using our own reiatsu and physical strength to move.

The concept was hard for me to understand, but Keiji said it was normal and that most people only learn this through experience.

The whole class was permitted to using a large area in the back of the school that spanned until 300 meters in length. We were all given 10 minutes to examine and try flash step ourselves before giving us a practical test run.

_'Okay, channel the reishi around us in the bottom of our soles.' _I thought. Shouldn't be too hard, right?

Wrong. Reishi was the main component material of what makes souls. It was practically the ingredients in making Soul Society itself. Plus I figured that I was having a very hard time in trying to control reishi. Reiatsu was no problem, since it came from my very own source of power but reishi was all around us. I can't just suck in something like that with no control!

"Here, let me help." Someone said behind me. I was about to jump back when a hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned and found Sōjirō grinning at me like a Cheshire cat. I puffed up my cheek.

"What?" I asked.

He grinned. "You channel the reishi around the area of your body, not all around your surroundings. Just from one specific area. Then when you collect enough, burst it all out and use physical movement." He advised before walking into another spot and practicing his Flash Step on his own.

I blinked a few times before coming down from cloud 9 and refocusing on the task at hand. Listening to Sōjirō's words, I imagined blue particles surrounding the ground beneath my sandaled feet. With eyes closed, I focused on maintaining the same amount of reishi on my feet.

Then I opened my eyes slowly and bent my knees. I then attempted to run forward, and almost as if a millisecond passed, I found myself standing in an estimation of 50 meters away from my original spot.

Others saw my attempt and gave me a smile. Others glared and scoffed. I saw Renji looking at me as if he was slapped by a mackerel or something and I gave him a smug grin, to which he returned.

Momo clapped her hands lightly at my success, while Kira nodded at me. I beamed at their praise for me, but what really made my stomach flutter was when Sōjirō gave me a charming smile and a thumbs-up.

My stomach felt a bit queasy at that point, and I hid a blush that formed in my cheeks with my scarf. My knees felt like they were turning to mush at the moment and I was afraid I would faint right there at the spot.

Oh God, what was happening to me?

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

Curfew arrived and the first person to tackle me to the ground was none other than my idiotic older brother Renji.

"Yuriko! What the hell was that earlier?!" he demanded out of the blue. As much as the question took me off guard, I remained impassive.

"U-uh, what?" I asked.

Momo and Izuru appeared behind him, greeting me politely. I returned the greeting and turned to Renji. "What has gotten into you Renji nii-san? Did he accidentally cause another explosion again?" I asked Izuru.

Apparently, Izuru had been Renji's roommate this whole time. And since Renji sucked horribly at the art of Kidō, he would usually ask Izuru for some tips. Of course, being the well-known idiot I know he was, Renji would practice inside their room. The number of times he caused an explosion to himself could already long surpass the number of times I smacked his head for being stupid.

Izuru shook his head. "No, but he was actually worried."

I raised my eyebrow. "Worried? Why would you be?" I asked him.

Renji looked at me straightly. "It's because of your reaction with that guy earlier." He said.

"Okay… what reaction?" I asked dubiously.

Renji twitched his eye at me. "Yuriko, what's your relationship to that man? You know! The one who looks like a male version of Rukia! Except less bratty, bossy, and taller than her!"

I paled at the description when I realized that Rukia was standing right behind Renji with her Asauchi in hand. As Renji continued his rant, I tried my best to warn him of Rukia's incoming assault but—

BANG! POW! WHACK!

"I tried to tell you." I said blankly as Renji lay on the floor, a small white ghost coming out of his mouth. Which I thought was impossible since we are souls ourselves. Do souls have souls of their own? Probably not.

Rukia sheathed her Asauchi. "Hah! Look who got her new Asauchi." She boasted. A smug grin was plastered on her face as she watched Renji's body twitch in pain.

I stared blankly at my two older siblings, unimpressed.

Rukia turned to me. "Yuriko, I've heard about the rumors. Did you really lead Renji and the others, along with a 6th grader, into killing a single huge hollow without any casualties?" she asked.

I nodded slowly, causing Rukia to stare at me, her eyes wide. Suddenly, her fist came in contact with my head, creating a huge bump on it.

"Ow!" I cried comically.

"Idiot! Did you know dangerous that was?!" Rukia scolded, her fist shaking. "Taking on a huge hollow with no experience whatsoever?! I don't care if you are a prodigy or a freakin' goddess Yuriko! You could've gotten yourself killed!"

I rubbed my sore head comically. "That hurt nee-chan…" I murmured softly.

Rukia paused in her rant and stared at me evenly as I rubbed my head. I admit that when someone else scolds me for my recklessness, I wouldn't give a flying fuck about it, but when it's Rukia, I can't help but feel ashamed and guilty.

She sigh at me and placed her fist away. "Just don't do anything as stupid as that again. You worried me." She said.

I nodded and suddenly, Renji hopped up, holding his bruised and bloodied face with his hands. "Jeez Rukia! That was one hell of a punch!" he said as he held a purple spot on his face.

Suddenly, a dark aura surrounded Rukia. Her reiatsu started spiking up so much, it was visible. It crackled like lightning, scaring both Momo and Izuru of their pants. But if there were any people more scared than Momo and Izuru, it was both me and Renji. Rukia was scaring the literal fuck out of me.

"You both…!" she growled lowly, her violet eyes turning dark red.

For once, I made it a point to make sure I don't get under Rukia's nerve as much after being sent to the clinic for many more injuries than what I'd receive in all my training classes combined.

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow!"

I turned to Renji, who was trying his best not to scream out loud when the nurse placed a pack of cold ice on his bruised face. His arms and forehead were wrapped in bandages, and I could tell that by the look on his face that he doesn't want to endure pain like this anymore.

But I guess I got out lucky because I only got bandages on both my arms and on my head. I tried touching my temple lightly, but winced when a crack of pain shot through my head.

Momo chuckled in front of me. "You're older sister is scary, Yuri-chan…" she said.

I dropped my head, a dark aura surrounding it. "You have no idea…" I moaned darkly. Izuru and Momo both sweat dropped at the sight of this and just laughed nervously.

Renji plopped into his bed face first. "Bremin mi to not piff Rukia off…"

Izuru turned to Renji. "What did you say, Abarai-san?" he asked.

"Renji nii-san said 'Remind me not to piss Rukia off…'" I translated to Izuru before wincing lightly.

Momo faced me worriedly. "For someone short, I can't believe she can pack a punch." She noted.

Both me and Renji faced Momo with shrunken pupils and shocked comical faces. "Don't say that Hinamori!" Renji said as he flailed his arms around. "She might hear you!"

I nodded vigorously and animatedly, causing her to sweat drop. "A-alright then!" she said nervously.

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

"Haya!"

I blocked a punch from Kenta and faced him, my gaze hard. "Too slow." I noted to him as I twisted my body around, kicking him in the side of his face. He staggered for a moment, but regained his stance nonetheless.

"Good. You are able to handle my blows without falling. An improvement." I stated as I readied myself in a stance and launched myself towards Kenta, throwing blows and kicks from all directions.

Kenta was panting, his face beaded with sweat and his hands covered in dust. "I'll start going all out, Kenta." I said while fighting. "Keep up!"

That said, I started to get serious. My jabs turned more powerful and my kicks turned swifter and harder to track. One on point, I did a forward flip and trapped Kenta's head between my legs and pushed myself backwards, using my hands to keep track of the ground and pushed his body away by kicking his head away from my feet.

He landed with an 'oof' and rubbed his chin. He stared at me with a slight grin. "Your blows are getting harder to track every time, Yuriko." He said as he rubbed his chin.

I walked to him and stretched my hand towards him. "Stand up, you fool." I said with no malice in my voice. Kenta smiled and gladly took my hand, and I helped him stand up.

"Get outta the way!"

Me and Kenta turned to the side and comically dodged Izuru's body that nearly hit both of us. I blinked a few times before comprehending the situation and facing Izuru.

I ran to him and knelt down his level. "What was that Izuru-kun? Who did that?" I asked him. Izuru held his head and found me looking at him and just smiled nervously.

"Ah, it's just training Yuriko-san." He said as he stood up.

I turned to him and then looked further back, spotting his partner cracking his knuckles threateningly. I looked at Izuru and found him sweating nervously and shaking as he approached his sparring partner once more.

Kenta scoffed. "Nagasaki Hiro. A man who only passed the entrance exam by bribing the judges." He said.

I narrowed my eyes at Hiro, watching as he fought Izuru. Hiro was a man who was huge and had big fists. Though I could say that he's powerful, I doubt that he'll be strategically wise and smart enough to solve something as easy as a math equation with a head with the size of a walnut.

Izuru got hit in the chest at point blank range, sending Izuru to fly back a few spaces and to cough. My anger boiled at the sight of Hiro's sadistic grin and when he laughed at Izuru's face.

"You're such a weakling! How could someone like you even get into class 1? You probably bawled yourself in front of the judges just to get in the academy!" Hiro said.

I gritted my teeth and was about to launch a full powered Kidō spell on him when I noticed Renji pushing his way in front of Hiro. My eyes grew wide when Renji said that he challenges Hiro to a full on spar tomorrow in Zanjutsu class.

Hiro just laughed loudly and mocked Renji, saying that he'll crush him like a gnat. I tried my best to contain my anger, I really did, but in the end I found myself glaring at Hiro's back, wishing it to be set on fire or something of the sorts.

Renji scoffed as I ran towards him, fist ready to hit him hard.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YURIKO?!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR' YOU MORON! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PICK A FIGHT AGAINST HIM?!" I shouted at the same volume in my voice as Renji's.

He was taken back when I answered him that way but acted cool about it anyway. "So what? The guy's gonna go down anyway." He said lamely. "Don't worry about it. I'll beat that guy into a bloody pulp."

I gritted my teeth and lowered my fist. "You better! If you can't defeat him, I will." I growled lowly. "And I will most definitely not hold back after what he did to Izuru-kun."

Renji looked at my angered face and grinned. "If that's the case, I'll just save him the traumatic experience and beat him, right?"

I turned to Renji, his smirk evident on his face. And for once, I agreed.

I smirked behind my scarf. "Yeah."

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

5 months.

5 freaking whole months.

I've been in the Academy for 5 months.

And not one response from my zanpakutou.

Ever since our meeting in my dreams, I've been so desperately trying to call her. I knew it was sort of impossible since I didn't know much about her and hell, I only knew her for about a few minutes, but I needed to talk to her.

But I couldn't. Even after our instructor taught us the way to commune with our zanpakutou spirits, Jinzen, I still received no response at all. It was frustrating to say the least.

Today we were communing with our zanpakutou's again. All of us went outside to the yard of the school, sitting on the grass with our Asauchis lay on our laps. Momo and Kenta sat beside me while Sōjirō, Renji, and Izuru sat in front of us.

I sigh irritably and glared at my Asauchi, something that Izuru noticed right away. "Is there something wrong Yuriko-san?" he asked.

I pointed comically to my Asauchi. "My damn zanpakutou won't talk to me. Stupid chicken head." I grumbled.

Momo looked devasted. "You shouldn't speak so poorly of your zanpakutou, Yuri-chan!" she tutted.

I averted my comical glare to her. "Then how many times have you met _your _zanpakutou? Huh?!" I interrogated.

Momo was about to say something before dropping her head. "Zero…" she muttered.

I nodded and held my Asauchi. "Maybe I should bang my sword against someone's head to work." I wondered out loud.

Sōjirō laughed. "I don't think that would work Yuriko." He noted.

I looked blankly at him. "Then what do you suggest I do, Mr. I-Know-Everything?" I asked grumpily.

Sōjirō remained unfazed by my statement. "How about just relaxing? Zanpakutous are part of our souls, anyway. If we just try hard enough to commune with them, maybe our minds will become of one entity and we'll grow stronger and understand each other more."

Renji looked at Sōjirō. "Wow, never took you for someone philosophical." He remarked.

Sōjirō chuckled lightly. "Though I said that, I'm also having quite a problem with my zanpakutou." He said as he scratched his cheek.

Momo looked up. "I wonder what my zanpakutou will look like? I'm sure it must be some sort of princess." She said dreamily.

"Mine is a mythical creature." I noted, surprising everyone.

"Wait a fucking second, Yuriko! You already met your zanpakutou?!" Renji asked, shocked. The others looked at me expectantly.

I nodded, my face indifferent. "I was able to meet her, but I wasn't able to learn her name." I said, looking down as my eyes were filled with disappointment.

When I finally looked up, I found both Renji and Sōjirō with their heads low and dark aura covering them.

"You already saw your zanpakutou…" Renji murmured.

"I am far inferior…" Sōjirō muttered.

I sweat dropped at the sight of my older brother and crush sulking in front of m—

Wait a fucking minute, CRUSH?!

* * *

**[A/N:] **Ahahahaha! You guys didn't expect that, now did you?

_Answer no. 2: Actually, in my opinion, I would like Yuriko to become a teenager. It would be frustrating if you stayed young and alive for 40 years and yet still hasn't reached the upper age of 13 and above. I finally understand why Toshiro is such a stick-up when it comes to appearance. :P_

_Question: Is there any character in Bleach that currently suits your fancy?_

I totally fooled you guys! XD I had this chapter written before I even wrote the last one. Ehehe...

Anyways, Happy New Year's ;3 ((whispers)) I am the queen of trolling~


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ****No matter how hard I try to bribe Tite Kubo, the anime shall never fall on my hands…**

**Warning: ****Just the usual serving ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Watermelons and Troubling News**

I jumped from tree branch to branch, alert and aware of my surroundings. With my katana clutched tightly, I glanced around, wary of what might come next.

"Got ya!"

I turned and faced front, swiftly bringing my sword to block an incoming attack from Renji just in time. Both of us gritted our teeth as our sword created sparks from the force we pushed towards our weapons.

We broke away and flashed stepped away from anybody's sight, reappearing once more in the air, clashing weapons over and over as our friends watched from afar in awe.

Momo's eyes sparkled excitedly. "Wow! Both of them are so strong!"

Izuru nodded. "Abarai-kun and Yuriko-san are the strongest in our year level. It wouldn't be a surprise if they ace the finals with ease."

Shuhei and Sōjirō stood with their backs against tree trunks and watched me and Renji go all out on each other with slight smiles on their faces.

"Both of them are strong." Shuhei remarked as he watched Renji use the tree trunk near him and push himself towards me, creating more force, pushing me back, making me hit the tree trunk with my back.

Sōjirō agreed. "They're almost as if they're out of our reach." He said.

I smirked as I fell to the ground and gripped my zanpakutou with both my hands. I collected reishi beneath the soles of my feet and sprinted forwards, flashing away from everyone's sight.

Renji landed on the ground, looking around him. "Huh? Where'd she—"

Renji let a small gasp slip out of him and he glanced over his shoulder uneasily before spotting me behind him with the tip of her katana pointed to his chest and a smirk on my face.

"I win." I stated smugly.

Renji blinked a few times before grinning. "Tch, fine." He said as he relaxed his stance. I did the same and sheathed my katana and watched as Renji rolled his left arm around in a circle.

The others walked towards us, and I found myself smiling when they congratulated us for becoming so strong after training for the past year. I blushed when Sōjirō grinned at me and gave me a pat on the head.

"Hmph, of course I've gotten strong! Plus I'm so going to ace the demonstration test later on!" he said confidently.

I lightly smacked Renji. "Just don't get too cocky you idiot." I reminded him, earning laughs and chuckles from everyone else.

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

I walked down the hallway of the academy, clutching my notebook close to my chest and humming a soft and happy tune under my scarf.

It's hard to believe that 2 years had already passed ever since me, Rukia, and Renji entered the academy. I would say something cliché and nostalgic as 'Time flies so fast' or something like that, but it would make me sound old so I won't say anything.

Of course, 2 years in the Academy and my skills have improved drastically. I could now hold my own against Renji and Izuru at the same time, which proved to be a feat that only I could accomplish, as per said by Sōjirō.

Speaking of Sōjirō, I wouldn't want to admit out loud, but I really _do _have a crush on him. I know, it was impossible and weird for me to fall for a guy like him, but I did.

During the Academy, every three months, the students of each grade level will be ranked from the first to last rank. The results of the practical exams we took will also be posted on the board, but only the top 3 will be given enough praise.

When I looked at the board the other day, I wasn't surprised to see the top3 results.

1st Rank- Kagamine Yuriko

2nd Rank- Abarai Renji

3rd Rank- Kira Izuru

"I can't believe it…" Rukia murmured beside me when she saw me and Renji's name on the top board.

Renji smirked. "Ha! Told you I'll ace the exam!" he boasted.

Sōjirō chuckled. "Well, it seems though that Yuriko-san beat you Abarai-san." He noted, causing Renji's ego to deflate, leaving him to sulk on the corner.

I rolled my eyes at my older brother's antics and sigh. Momo gaped at the results board and just stared at it as if she was awe-struck. She then turned to me and started pouting.

"I can't believe I got fourth place! I'm already at level 5 in Kidō class and yet I only got fourth place!" she said as she flailed her arms around in a comical manner.

"You need to excel in at least three subjects to earn a place in the top 3 Momo." I deadpanned at her. "Also, you're Shunpō skills are only level 3. You need at least level 5 in all subjects."

Her head dropped low. "I know…"

I spotted Rukia looking down sadly on the ground. Her violet eyes were darkened and rimmed with shame, and I knew just what the problem was.

"Rukia nee-san…" I said. My sister's eyes snapped up in surprise and turned to me.

"O-oh! What is it Yuriko?" she asked, covering up her earlier emotions with a fake smile.

A sad expression came up my face. "Do you really not trust me enough to tell me your problems?" I asked her softly, feeling hurt that she wasn't saying anything.

I'm her younger sister. Someone who's practically family and the closest person to her next to Renji. I want to help her, because I know that only I can do so.

Rukia looked at me in shock. "How did you…" I heard her whisper to herself before turning away and walking towards another direction. "Sorry Yuriko, but I have to do something." She said lowly before disappearing into the crowd of students.

An ache in my heart appeared and I subconsciously placed it on my chest. My eyes trailed down to the ground before a sigh escaped my lips.

I turned around and found Sōjirō giving me a concerned look. "Is there something wrong with Rukia-san? I think she's acting a bit… strange lately."

I sigh once more. "I want to help nee-san but… if she doesn't tell me, what can I do?"

Sōjirō placed his hand on my shoulder and gave me a smile. "Don't worry Yuriko-san. You're her family, I'm sure she'll come along." He said reassuringly, giving my shoulder a squeeze.

I blushed slightly but nodded anyway. "I hope so…"

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

"So if I add a few more physical strength, then I can push myself off the ground then use reishi?"

I nodded in approval at Momo. Ever since our last results had been posted, Momo was determined to improved her Shunpō skills and Hakuda skills. I told her that her skills her fine as it is, even though in reality I really wanted Momo to stop training to reach Vice Captain or Lieutenant level, but she practically begged me for 2 WEEKS STRAIGHT. And having a roommate who can beg almost 24/7 of your life can really drive you nuts.

I watched as Momo gathered Reishi under her feet for a second before running forward. She disappeared from my sight for a moment before appearing 6 meters farther away from her previous spot.

She blinked a few times before cheering at her success. "Yes! Yes!" Momo yelled in joy.

I smiled a bit behind my scarf but turned serious soon after that. "Still needs practice Momo. You have to be able to gather Reishi in a moment. Shunpō is a technique that requires instant Reishi control and physical endurance. Even I have problems with it." I said.

Momo paused in her cheering and nodded, taking in my words seriously. "I understand!" she said with a determined nod.

Later after training our skills against each other, we decided to just lounge around. It was a Saturday, and usually during these days we do homework or spar against other students or even visit our parents or relatives in the Rukongai district. But since me and Momo were finished with our works, we decided to just hang around and relax.

Momo and I sat on the bench, munching on some candy and talking when an idea hit her. "Ah! We could visit Shiro-chan!" she said.

I tilted my head. "Who's Shiro-chan?" I asked, despite the fact I knew perfectly well who Momo was talking about.

Momo turned to me with a smile. "He's a friend of mine. He has reiatsu like I do, but he doesn't want to become a Soul Reaper because he doesn't want to leave and disappoint our Grandma."

I looked down and fiddled with my scarf. "Grandma…" I whispered, remembering past events from when I was still living in Inuzuri.

I guess I zone out for a quite a while because it took a few time for Momo to call out my name to bring me back to Soul Society.

"Anyway," Momo said, resuming her previous conversations. "He's a nice guy. Well, maybe a bit cold on the side and short, but he's alright. Maybe you two could be friends!"

"You say those things as if you want to make him sound better than he really is." I stated rather bluntly.

Momo seemed a bit surprised and taken back. She then looked down at the ground and sigh. "Well… Shiro-chan doesn't have much friends. When we were kids, we would try and play with other souls in the district, but they would always run away because of Shiro-chan's hair. I guess he developed his cold personality because no one would want to be with him."

I stared at Momo for the longest time. Even though I just look impassive and calm on the outside, I was shocked beyond years inside.

Toshiro? He was like that? I never thought much about his personality. But I guess people would avoid him since he's different. People keep saying that if you're different, you're special when in reality, they're wrong.

I actually understand a bit of Toshiro's pain. Before this who fiasco occurred to me and I was still a normal fangirling die hard otaku, I wouldn't be able to relate to Toshiro at all. But now, I guess I do. The loneliness and not being able to socialize with people because they're too afraid of you and because you're different from them.

I fixed my scarf. "Maybe I can meet him if you'd like Momo." I considered as I finished popping a sour worm candy in my mouth.

Momo turned to me. "Really?" she asked.

When I nodded, I saw Momo's eyes light up and her face brighten. "Thank you Yuri-chan!" she said as she shook my hands vigorously.

Momo may be my friend and all, but the girl is crazy strong when she's excited. Maybe I should've given her the gummy bears instead of those sugar canes in the candy store…

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

It was still early afternoon so we made it to District 1, **Junrinan**. It supposedly was a 3 hour walk for regular souls, but since me and Momo had a considerable experience with Shunpō, we arrived there in a total of ten minutes flat.

Momo walked forward first before taking off her sandals. "I'm home Granny, Shiro-chan!" she said.

I followed her into the small house, taking off my sandals first and wrapping my scarf a tad bit tighter to my neck. I breathed in and out inside my scarf, trying my best to soothe my nervous.

What? You'd think even after years of living in Soul Society I wouldn't be nervous meeting up with my number 3 favorite character in the Bleach anime?

We walked inside and found an old woman sitting on a cushion in the room. She had grayish white hair, a sign that she really was old, and an old wrinkled face. Though I said that, she still looked nice to me since she had a thoughtful smile upon her face.

It was a bit strange seeing Hitsugaya Toshiro in person for the first time. Why?

Because he greeted us by accidentally shooting seeds in my face when he mistook me for Momo.

"Shiro-chan!" Momo cried as she flailed her arms around. I comically wiped the seeds off my scarf watched as Momo tried to make Toshiro apologize.

"Why are you here again Bed-Wetter Momo?" Toshiro grumbled, taking a bite from his watermelon.

Momo looked a tiny bit hurt by that but sigh. "I just came by to visit you and Granny! I also brought a friend with me." She said.

I turned to Toshiro. "You…" I trailed.

Momo and Toshiro turned to me, expectant on my next words.

I felt a smirk curl up my lips.

"… are way shorter than me."

"WHAT?!"

"Wah! Shiro-chan! Calm down!"

I clapped my hands. "Brilliant! Now I can actually feel taller than before!" I said comically and joyously, watching with a bit of glee as Toshiro glared and fumed at me.

So maybe calling him shorter than me wasn't the best idea to make a rather impressive first impression on Toshiro, but who cares? I was called short for nearly a decade of my life and I'm not wasting my chance to actually feel taller and more confident now.

Toshiro glared at me. "Who the heck are you?"

I paused in my smug victory. "Kagamine Yuriko. I'm Momo's roommate." I replied.

Toshiro's face remained indifferent. "Then you better watch out. Momo's a bed wetter." He stated as he continued eating his watermelon slices.

Momo flushed. "Shiro-chan!"

I chuckled slightly. "It's fine Momo."

A growl was heard. Everyone looked around and then their eyes set on me, who was hiding her face in the red scarf to stop people from seeing the embarrassed flush I had on my face.

"Are you hungry Yuri-chan?" Momo asked me.

I just stayed still with my face buried in my scarf.

"Here."

I peeped up from my scarf and found Toshiro holding out a watermelon piece in front of my face without him so much giving me a single glance. "If you're hungry eat it." He said simply as he continued eating.

Momo blinked in surprise. "Shiro… chan?"

I looked at the watermelon slice before taking it gladly. "Thanks Toshiro." I said as I sat down next to him.

I heard him say something under his breath, but it was pretty much muffled up by his stuffed mouth.

Toshiro reached for another slice and threw it backwards towards Momo, who caught it in her arms shakily.

"Are you gonna eat or what?" Toshiro asked as he spat out seeds in a basket.

Momo looked a tiny bit startled for a few moments but smiled and sat beside me and started eating her watermelon slice too.

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

_I opened my eyes, and found myself floating up in an empty and dark void. Not one thing lay around me; just one endless and spacey void._

_I looked around me and first noticed something different in my body. When I looked down, I was shocked to find my slightly ripped jeans on my legs and my combat boots on my feet. I wore a dark red tribal shirt and dark leather jacket, the outfit I wore before my death._

_When I felt my hair, I found it shorter and layered style just like it was supposed to be. _

_I was happy; I'm back to my old self again! But wait, so what happened… that was just a dream?_

_For a moment, I felt shocked. But… that couldn't have been a dream! Everything felt so… so real._

**_'Don't worry…' _**_a deep male voice, a voice I know was familiar with, said. **'Sleep and rest… give in…' **_

_I smiled and slowly closed my eyelids, complying to the voice's request. My hair fluttered lightly in the void as I felt myself fall deeper into it._

**_'NO! Damn it Yuriko, if you give up, I'll beat your ass!"_**

_The other voice startled me, causing me to widen my eyes. 'What the…' I thought to myself. My vision blurred slightly and I felt myself slowly slip away into eternal slumber._

**_'Yuriko! Wake up! Get a hold of yourself!'_**

_My eyes widened as I recognized the voice. 'Kurosaki… Ichigo?' I thought. But that was impossible! I mean, everything was a dream. It was… just a… stupid dream…_

**_'What about Rukia?! What about Renji?! Are you just going to leave them alone like that?! Damn it Yuriko, answer me! Wake up! Don't let that bastard Aizen get his way with you'_**

_Aizen? What did he…_

**_'I know you're not the liar everyone says you are!'_**

_What is he…_

**_'I know you just wanted to protect everyone!'_**

_Who…_

**_'I don't care if you came from another world!'_**

_How did he…_

**_'You're my friend and there is no way in hell that I'm letting you die just like that! Yuriko!"_**

_I snapped my eyes open, only to see a teenage boy with orange hair smirking down on me. Suddenly, I found myself lying in his arms and staring at his brown eyes. He held my weak figure protectively, and even with his battered and bruised face, he still smirked at me._

_"About time, sleeping beauty."_

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

I stood atop of the Academy, watching the horizon. Red, purple, orange— colors splattered the sky, creating a wonderful mix and scenery for me. A light breeze caressed me, the wind blowing the ends of my scarf behind me and my dark hair swaying lightly.

I enjoyed this kind of peace and serenity. Maybe I do love all my friends and family, but I honestly want some time for myself. Worrying about the future and what might happen next after everything can be very exhausting and tiring for someone like me.

I smiled and heaved inhaled then exhaled. "I could get used to this…" I murmured.

"TAKE THIS YOU BASTARD!"

"BRING IT ON ABARAI! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!"

"Hisagi-kun! Abarai-kun! Stop fighting you two!"

I sweat dropped. "I guess I spoke too soon…"

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

I ran down the corridor of the school, ignoring the sensei's words, beside Renji.

Renji had a victorious grin on his face. "Yes! I aced the practical exam in Shunpō and got a perfect score in it! I can't wait to tell Rukia about it!" he said.

I smiled beneath my scarf and kept running. The reason why I was accompanying Renji was because I aced the exam too! Only that I entered for Shunpō and Hakuda in it. For the first time, Renji beat me in Shunpō so he was pretty excited about it.

When we arrived at the room where we sensed Rukia's reiatsu at, we were shocked to find her talking with others people inside.

What shocked me the most was the fact that I didn't even fucking sense them.

"It seems as if we are disturbed." One of the men said as they turned to us and walked pass us.

When Byakuya, a man who I recognized instantly, passed between me and Renji, I wanted to faint at that moment.

It's almost as if gravity was pushing you down the ground, wanting you to lay face-smack down on it. It took all my strength just to support my knees and to not vomit all the breakfast I had that time.

When Byakuya walked into a far and considerable distance from us, both me and Renji ran to Rukia, who still had disbelief and a shocked look on her face.

"Rukia nee-san, who was that?" I asked, slightly tired from experiencing such high reiatsu.

"Yeah! And what did they want?" Renji demanded.

Rukia looked down. "They… they said that they wanted to adopt me to the Kuchiki family… and once they do, I'll be able to gain a seat in the Gotei 13 immediately." She answered, shock and disbelief laced into her voice.

My eyes grew wide. Shit, I forgot about this event! Oh no. This is bad. Very, very bad. If she goes now, she'll experience Kaien's death! And I can't allow that!

"I… I'm thinking of accepting." Rukia said honestly as she turned to both me and Renji.

"What." I said. It wasn't a question; it was a statement.

Rukia watched me as I clenched my fists. Renji must've been worried that I'll go ballistic because he tried to calm me down by taking a step between me and Rukia.

"Yuriko, calm down. Don't go crazy." He said.

I glared at Rukia. "You're going to accept? And leave me and Renji behind?" I asked lowly, grinding my fingers into my hand.

Rukia looked away, ashamed while Renji defended her.

"Yuriko! It's Rukia's decision if she wants to go or not! You can't act as if you have to protect her 24/7! She's strong enough to handle herself." Renji said, staring at me.

I turned my ice glare at Renji, who gave me a stare that evened my glare. Rukia sensed that our fighting might escalate into something more before I closed my eyes and turned.

"Fine." I gritted out. "Go and become a prissy higher rank. I bet you'll just throw both of us away since we're just scum compared to your rank." I said.

Then I glanced over my shoulder at Renji. "And you don't understand Renji. I simply _have _to protect you guys." I said lowly before walking out the room, leaving a devastated Rukia and a confused Renji behind.

* * *

**[A/N:] **Salutations to all!

Hope you guys had a wonderful New Year's celebration! I didn't though. My dad accidentally set our time 30 minutes to early in our clock and we celebrated New Year's 30 minutes to early! Plus when I got to sleep, the fireworks and blasting sounds shocked the wits out of me.

Anyways, just in case you guys were wondering about Yuriko's behavior and reaction towards the event above, she's not particularly angry at Rukia. She's angry at herself because she didn't recall such a crucial part of the plot as this, and now she'll have to experience seeing Kaien dead in her arms. That type of trauma would haunt Rukia forever, and Yuriko would never forgive herself for letting her Nee-san see that.

And why she said those cruel things to Rukia? She wanted Rukia to decline from being a Kuchiki. She doesn't realize what would happen if Rukia declined since she was a bit clouded by her anger and grief and, well… you can't blame her if she doesn't want her precious sister to leave her.

_Answer no. 3: My favorite characters? It's Toshiro and Ichigo, obviously. :3 You can't blame me though! I have the fandom to back me up, ya know! =3=_

_Question no. 4: This question actually has nothing to do with the fanfiction, but if you would have the chance to write at least a chapter of my fanfiction, would you do a YuriShiro (YurikoxToshiro), IchiYuri (IchigoxYuriko) or SojiYuri (SojiroxYuriko) pairing? Just askin' though! :D_

Also, I have a bunch of pictures drawn for me in my deviantart account! You guys should check it out, so you would be able to imagine Yuriko's appearance. I usually have a tough time visualizing some characters and always look at a picture for guidance, so I figured you guys would do the same!

Review and check out my deviantart guys! XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: ****If I do, by any chance, own Bleach… the Manga would probably turn into Shonen or by any chance Yaoi. *smirks***

**Warning: ****Ready some tissues and hanky's cause we're all going for a feel trip! ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Fate of a Seer**

"When battling a huge hollow," Gengoro said. ", you must use your speed to your advantage. It is also the reason why we practice Shunpō, or Flash Step. Our zanpakutō will help…"

I soon stopped listening after that. I was staring absent mindedly on my notebook, doodling and drawing nothing specific in particular.

_'Rukia nee-san…' _I thought sadly. It's already been a week ever since Rukia accepted the proposal of the Kuchiki clan and now she's graduated already. It made me sad and disappointed that Rukia accepted. But what really broke my heart was the fact that she didn't even both to say good-bye.

_'I guess it was expected, after my outburst.' _I thought to myself. Once I managed to calm down, I realized everything I said to Rukia and immediately regretted it. I was so mad at Rukia for even considering the proposal and leaving me and Renji behind that I didn't realize that I let my emotions get the better of me.

I narrowed my eyes and gritted my teeth under my scarf. _'Pathetic.' _I scolded myself mentally as I resumed into listening to Gengoro's lecture on creating diversions and avoiding to release too much unnecessary reiatsu.

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

I munched on my onigiri quietly, musing on all the things I've done wrong ever since joining the Academy.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

I looked to my side and I was surprised to find Sōjirō looking at me pleasantly, holding curry bread in his hand and a bottled drink in the other. I gulped my food and nodded at him, who quickly sat down beside me and started eating.

"Yuriko-san, are you alright?" he asked. "Ever since Rukia-san's graduation, you've been closed off. Even Hinamori-san is worried."

I just nodded mutely. "Really? Oh…" I said casually, finishing my onigiri and grabbing another one from the plastic beside me.

Sōjirō sigh. "Yuriko-san, you're not strong at all."

I froze in my tracks. I turned to Sōjirō and faced him evenly. No glares, no shock, no expression— nothing. I had an absolutely blank face. My eyes were void of any kind of feeling but my voice said otherwise.

"Of course I'm not Sōjirō-kun." My voice whispered lowly, almost as if it was on the verge of breaking. I stood up and turned to walk away, but just before I could take another step away, Sōjirō took hold of my wrist and pulled me close to him, trapping me in a hug.

"You're not alone Yuriko-san." He said as he held me. "You have your friends. You don't have to pretend to be someone you're not."

In that moment, I lost it. I broke down so hard, you wouldn't believe that the person being held in Kusaka Sōjirō's arms was Kagamine Yuriko, the prodigious girl who held the ability of clairvoyance, was bawling her eyes out.

The pain, the sadness, the anger— everything I hid from Renji and Rukia and the others, came pouring out of me and into Sōjirō's arms.

In that moment, I wasn't Yuriko. No, I was me again. I was a little girl who was confused. I was the little girl who lost her older sister to someone. I was the little girl who was lost.

But most of all, I was the little girl who didn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

Outdoor classes were suspended today due to some heavy rain in Soul Society, which I deemed was supposedly impossible. But since it was announced throughout the Academy via Hell Butterfly, we had no choice but to stay in or dorm rooms for the time being.

I sat on my bed, my knees huddled near my chest and my face turned towards the window, watching as droplets of rain fell on the glass. I caught sight of my reflection, and I sigh.

"Yuri-chan…" Momo said sadly as she watched me lie down on my bed, my eyes blank and sullen.

We heard the doorknob to our room open and Momo turned to see who it was. I averted my eyes to the door and found Renji and Izuru walking inside. I groaned quietly and hid underneath my blankets, in hopes that they'll think that I'm asleep.

"Is Yuriko awake?" I heard Renji's voice ask.

"Yeah… she's just underneath the covers. She hasn't said a word ever since… you know." Momo said.

I heard Renji sigh. Footsteps neared me. I stayed as still as I could before suddenly my blankets were ripped away from me, throwing me off the bed and into the wooden floor.

I made a momentary reaction of pain before wearing my emotionless façade once more. "What do you want?" I asked Renji as I held my head.

Renji crossed his arms and stared at me. "Grab your sword and meet me in the sparring grounds next Saturday at 3." He stated before walking out our dorm room.

Momo blinked in surprise while I just remained indifferent.

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

I blocked an incoming kick from Kenta easily. His eyes widened for a moment before he resumed his attempt on bringing me down.

My heart wasn't focused in the fight, so I dropped my guard and was first met by a drop kick straight at my stomach, sending me tumbling down.

A few students gazed in awe at Kenta for actually being able to land a hit on me, but I guess he realized that I just wasn't in the mood for sparring and just didn't care if I was hit or not.

Slowly, I stood up and dusted the dirt away from my uniform. Kenta stepped forward from his spot. "U-um, Yuriko-san, do you need help or…"

I paused and turned to glance at Kenta with a stoic expression. "Why are you trying to help me?" I asked him in a monotone voice. "Wasn't it your goal to be able to at least hit me once in Hakuda? Well you got your wish." I said as I turned around and, much to my instructor's protests, flash stepped away.

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

Moments later, I found myself on the same Sakura tree I sat on before my first day in classes. Quietly, I climbed up and sat on the highest branches, making sure that the pink sakura flower would be able to cover my body while I conceal my reiatsu to it's fullest.

I stared into a small hole above me that showed the radiant blue sky above me. I felt a sense of serenity and tranquility wash over me, and just before I could relax…

Flashes of Rukia's shocked and broken face appeared in my vision, breaking my sense of peace as I planted my fist onto the branch. I gritted my teeth angrily and shadowed my eyes with my bangs.

Huddling my knees closer to my chest, I hugged myself tighter. The feeling of loneliness, not being able to share the pain and the knowledge you contain to save the people you love, not being powerful enough…

"It hurts…" I whispered to myself, knowing that no one would ever hear me.

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

_I soon found myself back in my inner world. I was surprised; no, not by the fact that I found myself in the place I've been so desperately finding a way back to but by the fact there was no fire. I mean, even the volcano was missing its lava! What kind of volcano can go boom without them?_

**_'Whatever happens to you, happens to me.'_**

_I turned around and found my zanpakutou facing me. I felt relieved to see my zanpakutou but when I caught a glimpse of her, I was heartbroken._

_Instead of finding the same majestic and radiant shine I first saw in our first meeting, I was greeted by dim light. But now that it wasn't so bright, I could actually make out what kind of creature my zanpakutou was._

_Phoenix. The supposedly golden winged creature of radiant light and beauty was losing everything she was. Her light was gone, and her golden color was dimmed into dull brown._

_She sigh. **'You lost your determination, your purpose, and yourself when you watched your sister flash away before your eyes.' **She said tiredly as she stretched her neck and out looked the horizon._

_I turned to look at my inner world. It lost everything; fire, spark, power. It made me feel even worse than before._

**_'My child, why?' _**_she asked, making me turn to her. **'Why have you given up on yourself when you already came so far?'**_

_I tried to say something. I wanted to protest, but before I could so much say anything, she cut me off._

**_'You are weak. I know it, because I am you as you are me.' _**_She said. **'We are of one soul, and one being. What you think, is my thoughts. What my thoughts, are yours. We share everything, and yet you do not trust me.'**_

_My eyes grew wide. "No! I trust you!" _

_She shook her head. **'No, you don't. Which is the whole reason why you cannot hear my name, my voice. I give you my utter most trust and confidence, and yet here you are; withering in self-pity and is almost on the verge of suicide.'**_

_I looked down, ashamed. _

**_'What are you afraid of? Are you afraid of being weak? Are you afraid of defeat? Are you afraid of losing your friends to Aizen? Or…_**

**_Are you afraid that one day you'll find yourself left alone with no one to comfort you?'_**

_I gasped as my eyes grew wide. I faced my zanpakutou with a surprised expression and watched as she narrowed her eyes at me._

**_'If you're afraid of being weak, then grow stronger! If you're afraid of defeat, then grow stronger and never lose! If you are afraid of losing to Aizen, then swear that you'll get even stronger and protect them!'_**

_I just stood there, my mouth gaped and my expression similar to a guppy fish. 'Why… do you have so much faith in me?'_

**_'Becase…' _**_she said softly. **'I believe that my wielder's resolve isn't as easily broken as a normal person's is.'**_

_I shadowed my eyes with my bangs, keeping silent._

**_'So? Are you still afraid?' _**_my zanpakuto challenged, testing to see if whether her speech got to me or if I still choose to be the weakling she know I'm not._

_'Afraid?' I asked her as fire rose up from the land. I looked up and smirked cockily at her. 'Who the hell said I was afraid, you dumbass?' I asked._

_If phoenixes could smirk, I swore mine just did. Instantly did its radiant shine appear once more, nearly blinding me. Though I could say that it did make my eyes hurt, I kept my smirk._

**_'Keep that cockiness, if you could.' _**_She said as she flew up and spread her wings. **'Hear me, Kagamine Yuriko! My name is …'**_

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

The bell rang, signifying the end of the last subject of the afternoon. I fixed my notebooks and stood up from my seat, about to walk out the class

Before I could, Momo walked up front to me and stared at me with worried eyes. "Yuri-chan, if you're sad or anything—"

"I'm sorry."

Momo stared at me, surprised. I looked down at the floor. "I apologize for acting like a weakling. I should've considered all of your feelings if I were to act that way. Instead, I let my emotions control me, making you guys worry." I said softly with my eyes half-lidded.

Momo just looked at me. I then bowed down, causing Momo to turn startled. "I apologize for making you guys worry!" I said as I bowed.

"About time ya said that."

I opened my eyes and looked up, finding not only Momo but Renji, Izuru, Sōjirō, and Kenta looking at me with relieved looks on their faces. Momo was the happiest of them all, and I saw her have some tears of joy in her eyes.

Renji grinned. "Did it really take you that much time for you to realize that? Pathetic, Yuriko. Seriously."

"Yuriko-san, at least your understand now? Your friends' feelings and concerns about you, I mean." Izuru said.

Sōjirō gave me a smile. "Thank goodness you feel better now. I was worried ever since that day you cried on me you would break."

Everyone froze at Sōjirō's statement and turned to him in shock.

"YURIKO ACTUALLY CRIED ON YOUR SHOULDER?!"

After that, it was full blown comedic style.

"Y-yuri-chan! I never knew you were a fan of romantic clichés!" Momo cried.

"What the hell Yuriko?! Don't tell me you're suckin' up Sōjirō's damn looks here!" Renji said.

Sōjirō and I just sweat dropped before giving each other a silent nod and flash stepping away.

"YURIKO! SOJIRO! GET YOUR DAMN BUTTS BACK HERE BEFORE I DRAG YOU BACK! OI! YOU'RE NOT DONE ANSWERING MY QUESTIONS! BASTARDS!"

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

I sat on my bed, reviewing some terms and analogies for an upcoming mid-terms test when suddenly Momo came running in like a maniac.

"Yuri-chan!" she said quickly.

I blinked comically at her and placed my review notes down the table beside me. "What made you so excited Momo? I know the tests are coming up buy your Shunpō skills are fine and—"

Momo flailed her arms. "No! It's not that!" she said.

I raised my eyebrow. "Then what is it then?" I asked.

"Shiro-chan actually entered the academy."

…

"You say what now?"

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

"So here's the little boy who used to say that being a Soul Reaper is utter and complete bullshit actually passed the Academy's entrance exam with flying colors!"

Toshiro twitched his eye at me irritably. "Shut up Kagamine." He gritted out.

I smirked behind my scarf but nonetheless kept quiet. Actually, I knew that he'd finally join the Academy soon. It was only a matter of time until he realized that he truly had great potential. The boy was blessed, and even I hate to admit it, and he was way stronger than me.

The mere thought of someone being stronger than me sort of shamed my ego. I mean, I promised my zanpakutō that I would grow stronger than anyone so I may protect my friends, and damn straight that I won't let anyone get past me.

We helped Toshiro get used to the Academy's structure and we earned a few looks while walking the hallways. I've grown immune to those kind of stares directed at me, but Momo glanced nervously and kept on fidgeting with her hands along the tour.

Toshiro wasn't doing good with the attention either. It may not look like it, but his eyes contained a tinge of sadness and disappointment whenever he caught someone staring at him distastefully. The poor chap must've remembered how he grew up in the Rukongai and hoped that maybe someone would accept him.

I turned to him. "Don't let them bother you." I said to Toshiro. He seemed a bit startled when I said that, but he nodded back.

We soon finished touring him around and led him to the male part of the Academy dorms where he would meet up with his roommate.

Both me and Momo walked together down the hallway. I turned to Momo and noticed her smiling cheekily and grinning from ear to ear.

"You're in a good mood." I stated.

Momo nodded. "I am! Shiro-chan's in Academy!"

"I thought you weren't going to call him that once he becomes a student."

"Well… after he graduates then!"

I sweat dropped as Momo continued humming under her breath.

We reached our dorm rooms soon enough and settled for sleeping in for the rest of the day. When Momo asked me for the notebook I borrowed from her the other day and went to find it in my bed, I was highly conscious for the fact that my red leather cased notebook was just under my pillow.

Momo shouldn't find out. She can't.

But thankfully, she found it under my bed and went straight to hers and started snoozing away to dream land.

Unlike her, I didn't sleep. Placing the notebook carefully inside my white kisode and slinging my Asauchi across my shoulder, I quietly sneaked out of the room and flashed step away from anyone's eyes.

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

I reappeared at the middle of the forest. It was near the Academy and was given privilege to the students as a sparring area with other students and for meditation. It was off-limits during the night, but since today was Friday, I doubt anyone would check since Friday was the day students slept in until afternoon.

Carefully, I unsheathed my Asauchi. The moonlight gleamed on the blade, creating a small light to reflect against it. It shone bright in the dark sight, contrast to the black of the night.

My eyes stared at my blade, hesitating if I should or shouldn't do this. I knew if I were to speak **_those _**words, there would be no turning back, no matter how much I wish or want to.

Would it be worth it? I thought. Perhaps I should bail…

No. I thought firmly. I can do this.

Sucking in a deep inhale, I closed my eyes and held out my sword in front of me.

It would be worth it. I said mentally. To protect whom I love… For the sake of their lives… To defeat Aizen… And…

To find out who I really am.

"Burn everything in your path and rise from its ashes, **Takits****ū****ker****ū**."

* * *

**[A/N:] **Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm sort of in the hospital right now and I can only limit myself to do things.

I know some of you may know this, but there's a poll posted on my profile. A lot of PMs have been waiting for me in my inbox concerning the pairing of the story, and I'd given it a lot of thought. You guys should decide whether or not to have a pairing or to pair Yuriko up with someone. Your choice.

Since I'm in the hospital, I'm wishing for a fast and full recovery for myself. I hope you guys are well and good, unlike me, who's as sick as a dog. (I'm beginning to HATE hospitals)

Answer: Actually, the pairing depends on the poll. :P

Question: Top 10 favorite anime openings?

See you in a few weeks! DX


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach!

**Warning: **I have made a very emotional chapter here. Beware of cussing and the feels.

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Truth**

They say human curiosity is the whole reason why we bother living.

I tapped my pen impatiently on the table, reading my test paper over and over. My face remained stoic and impassive, as usual, but I was internally pulling my hair out in utter frustration.

Don't start thinking that I haven't studied at all for the test. No, it's quite the opposite actually. I know these questions by heart, mostly because these questions were all answered in the Bleach anime. Only a die-hard fan should be able to remember.

Years of being in Soul Society, I've come to realize that the memories of the future I had in my possession had now drifted away into oblivion. Slowly, I forget some events of the future. Mostly boring and drab scenes, but I was worried I would soon lose track of the future and the crucial points of it.

Fortunately, I managed to pass the test, getting a few mistakes here and there. They weren't grave mistakes, but it relieved me for I took it as a sign that my knowledge hasn't completely disappeared yet.

You would think it was unwise for me to go against the plot buggy, because probably I would have some sort of karma or curse be casted upon your truly and have a lame end, right? But I'm willing to take that risk. Sōjirō was going to die if I don't do anything!

… of course, everyone else mattered.

I sat on my bed, writing down as fast as I can all the plot buggies I have in Chinese inside my notebook. I wasn't a fool just as to write it in Japanese so many of my fellow classmates would take a peak and see me as a threat to Soul Society. I didn't need to spend my life inside the dungeon being questioned by Central 46. The idea fancies me NOT.

But there were some major complications when writing in Chinese. As you can see, Chinese is much similar to Japanese and the only thing you need to do for you to realize this is to take hiragana and katakana off the chart and leave the other kanji words and BOOM it's pretty much the same language.

My mind has hypothesized that maybe Japanese was a language inspired by the Chinese category, perhaps by some crazy crusader who learned the Chinese language and created a few squiggly lines and named it his very own language.

Hmm, it seemed most likely, but I'd rather not think about that idea. I formulated the darn idea during Kidō class and almost exploded in the spot. Luckily, I had enough control just to muffle my laughter into my scarf.

Though I must've probably looked stupid shaking my body with my head buried in a piece of red clothing, the worst thing had yet to come and I was grateful it didn't happen right then and there.

Anyway, I was writing and scribbling everything I can recall when Momo walked inside. I paused for a moment from my writing and looked up to greet Momo. She greeted me back and walked to her bed, landing face flat on it.

A few minutes of high speed writing and minding my own business, I realized that Momo wasn't moving from her spot in the bed. She was still in the same position, with her face head down in the bed and not showing any signs of being alive whatsoever.

I raised my eyebrow. "Momo? Are you still alive?" I asked rather bluntly, calling for her attention.

Once I heard muffled voices coming from the opposite side of the room, I nodded my head and returned to my business. "I'll take that as a yes."

It was a Saturday today, so we were free to do anything. Staying in the campus was what most students do, but some prefer to stay with their families during the weekends. The students from nobility mostly stay with their families from the end of the school during Fridays, probably for training or something. Whichever, it wasn't my problem so I didn't exactly give a damn.

Speaking of nobility, I wonder how Rukia was doing. I haven't seen her for nearly a year and a few more months now, and I admit I feel lonely without her presence. The constant need for her to be with me had somehow made me think of her as a sisterly figure, one that I could depend on if I was in need of anything. I thought of Rukia as my family, and I cared dearly for her sake.

But curiosity grew. What is she doing? Perhaps she's training with squad 13. That is what I last remember when she left the Academy. Just because she instantly became a soul reaper (in a literal case) doesn't mean she was strong enough.

It wasn't that I questioned my older sister's strength, but the level of capability she has now against a hollow were 40/100 in my honest opinion. Only few years of training and studying in the Academy isn't nearly enough experience for her.

Something twisted inside me. Rukia was going to meet Kaien's death soon. And I won't be there to stop it! Damn it, I should've been a tad more careful. One wrong move, and more people would get hurt.

**'Milady, calm down. You cannot avoid everything. Besides, Kuchiki Rukia must face this problem. It's for her own good.' **

I sigh through my nose and closed my eyes, letting myself relax for a good moment. 'I'm well aware of that Takitsukeru.' I said. 'But I guess after all the losses I've grown way too over-protective.' I admitted.

Takitsukeru made a noise of agreement in my head and let me alone to my own duties. Another few minutes of writing and I felt my hand ache, so I decided to take a little rest stop.

I turned my head to the clock above our door and checked the time. 2:43 pm.

I closed my book and placed a small Kidō spell on it, particularly a powerful Bakudō spell, and placed it under my clothes inside the wardrobe. I checked to the side to see if Momo was paying any attention, only to find her snoring softly in her bed, not aware of what was happening around her.

After securing the notebook and double checking for anything odd, I sigh in relief. I then faced Momo again, only for a brilliant idea to form inside my brain.

I took a cold bottle of water I had in my bag and uncapped it, walking silently towards Momo's bed. Since she was on her stomach frontal position, I raised the back of her shirt collar a bit before pouring a good amount of water inside her shirt.

"WAH!"

Momo woke up almost instantly. She jumped up from her bed and started panicking, saying something about a snake slithering inside her kisode. The whole scene somehow seemed animated in my eyes, so I bursted out laughing like a fool.

When I calmed down, Momo was giving me pleading look. "Oh come on Yuri-chan!" she said exasperatedly.

I giggled. "I apologize, but opportunities were made to be taken."

Momo pouted after that and went inside the bathroom to change her shirt, which left me alone. After having that derpy prank-ish moment, I heaved a long sigh and closed my eyes for a few minutes.

"Something wrong Yuri-chan?" Momo asked as she walked out of the bathroom, wearing a new kisode and tying her small pigtails tighter.

I re-opened my eyes and shook my head. "No, I was just thinking."

Momo sigh in relief but then looked at me straightly. "Yuri-chan! Don't do that again! I really thought there was a snake inside my shirt!" she wailed comically, her arms flailing around.

"How on earth would a snake be able to trespass inside Soul Society's security?" I asked her blankly.

Momo paused in her comical reaction but continued once more. "It doesn't matter!" she cried.

She the averted into her normal appearance (still wondering how on earth we're able to do that) and looked at me. "Oh yeah! Yuri-chan, have you heard of Kusaka-kun?"

My interest perked up at the mention of Sōjirō's name. A slight blush swept over my cheeks, but I made no motion to make it obvious for Momo to see. Renji's relentless teasing had ticked me off my rocker, but if Momo starts, I know I won't be able to hold back. That, and Sōjirō would find out.

Call me crazy for falling in love with a man I have absolutely no chance with (UGH!) but I just find him… rather attractive. Really, instead of crushing on Toshiro or Shuhei, I think my heart decided to have an entirely different love mate.

"What about Sōjirō-kun?" I asked, keeping my voice as steady as I could. But I guess I just gave myself away, because my voice ended up sounding like a worried squeak.

For a moment, I saw Momo flash a tiny smirk but it must've been a trick in the light. Momo sigh and sat on her bed. I followed, sitting beside her, listening intently to her.

"Actually, Kusaka-kun has already been able to find out about his zanpakutou's name."

Moments of silence passed and I just sat there, my face expression similar to that of mixed fear and shock. For someone as impassive and stoic as me, I really should learn how to control my facial expressions. The amount of things I hold inside me could be summed up with one face and everyone would figure me out.

"Well shit."

* * *

** (****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

If there was something that I will surely regret later in the future, it's the fact that I have missed my chance to save the people I care about.

I spotted Sojiro sitting on the bench, eating his bento box silently. His purple colored eyes were downcast and sullen, the quite opposite of the peaceful and joyous twinkle his eyes should hold.

I frowned. How Sojiro's mood affected me, I have no idea, but it certainly did.

I walked up to him, surprising him slightly. He turned to me and relaxed when he realized that it was only me. "Oh, Yuriko-san." He said, relieved.

I sat down beside him, my stomach suddenly feeling queasy almost as if I want to puke out the rice I ate earlier. I managed to push that out of mind and resumed to thinking of starting how to converse with Sojiro.

A few moments of silence passed before I finally decided to conjure up some courage to speak.

"Sojiro-kun, is there something wrong?" I asked as I turned to him. "You've been acting strange."

Sojiro seemed a bit taken back. Suddenly, a hearty chuckle escaped his lips. "This is actually pretty strange coming from the person who is always closed off with the world." He said lightly.

"Well excuse me for being worried."

"I didn't mean it that way."

I frowned at that. "What did you meant by that then?" I challenged.

Sojiro turned to me and just shook his head. "Nothing." He said as he looked up into the sky above us. I soon found myself staring at the same blue hue atop of us, slowly being able to relax.

"All I wanted," Sojiro started. "was to protect the Soul Society and become a great Soul Reaper. That's all." He said as he looked up then at me. I blushed at his direct contact at me, but managed to keep myself from melting.

Suddenly, his smile dropped and his expression saddened. A sad chuckle came. "I wanted to become strong so I may protect people." He said. "I've lost too much to lose more."

I froze at the statement. I suddenly found myself in a déjà vu sort of situation with me acting as Momo and Sojiro acting as me. It was almost I speaking to myself, only in a different type of perspective.

He then looked at me and tried for a smile, but it only came out weak. "Yuriko-san, if… if I am not able to live out my dreams, would you do it for me?"

The way he pleaded me made me sober inside, but I kept a soft facial expression surfaced. No way would I let my weak side appear once more to Sojiro— he already knew how weak and fragile I truly was when I cried on his shoulders when Rukia left. I didn't want him to think I was even weaker than that.

Feeling confident with myself, I nodded. "Of course I would Sojiro-kun."

Sojiro smiled, a true and genuine one, and stood up. I stood up as well and was about to turn around before I found myself enclosed in a warm hug. I blushed for two reasons; embarrassment for the affectionate feelings and annoyance for making me realize that I was still TOO DAMN SHORT.

The hug was rather short and ended much too early for my before he turned away and walked away, leaving me in a loving daze and for me to just feel warm and fluttery inside.

If only I had paid attention closer would I have heard him say, "I apologize for this Yuriko-san."

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

All human beings are weak. If only I had realized it sooner.

A day after my hug with Sojiro (yes, it was a big deal. Shut it.) I felt in an oddly calm and rather joyous mood. I guessed my moon swing must've been a rare sight for people to see because even Renji was surprised to see me this happy.

I bumped into Toshiro in the middle of break, only to find him just as happy as I was. Well, it took me a few minutes to figure out if he was really happy or not. Toshiro was a tad bit like me; very hard to figure out but easily annoyed once mentioned about height.

In retrospect, Toshiro was actually a friendly boy. His cold demeanor was created to those people who constantly avoid and feared him throughout his life. His snow white hair was always the center of attraction, and would always make him cut off from the people of the normal group.

I guess all Toshiro wanted was someone who he could really trust. No wonder he treasures Momo dearly.

We both actually enjoyed our companies for once and actually went further as to enjoy having a friendly spar together. Both of us were skilled in the spar, because I really had to go all out just to hold back Toshiro's fighting techniques. The boy could certainly pack a punch.

"I've been wondering Kagamine," Toshiro started as he ate his food. "You're awfully cheery today. What happened?"

"I could say the same to you Toshiro." I said evenly as I took a spoonful of ramen into my mouth. "You seem pretty happy. What had gotten into you?"

Both of us stared intently at each other, prodding whether or not to tell each other what made us feel so giddy and excited.

Finally, Toshiro managed a small grin. "I discovered my zanpakuto's name." he said as he turned to me. "Also, me and Kusaka share the same zanpakuto. Both of us were thrilled when we found out!"

I mentally cringed inside but I managed to keep up with my joyous façade. "That's… great." I murmured silently as I continued munching on my ramen.

Toshiro smiled and kept eating his food, the smile never leaving his face. I felt guilt wash over me and depression eating away my appetite.

Damn it, did Toshiro really have to remind me? I know fully-well about this event. Ever since Rukia left, I made myself remember every detail about Sojiro's and Toshiro's incident regarding Hyourinmaru. In all honesty, my heart broke when I discovered I could do little to nothing to stop this event. It was so heart wrenching that I simply could only cry silently to myself.

I've considered every possible loophole to save Sojiro. If maybe he was separated from Toshiro, or if we could possibly change his zanpakuto, or even **kill **Toshiro instead.

Yes, I've considered killing the man who could might as well be more powerful than I am.

It was crazy, yes, but I've lost too much people I care about. Grandma Hiruka, my previous family, and Rukia. If I lost Sojiro, the person I loved as much as all of them combined I might… I might…

Go insane.

But the rational and logical side of me fought against my addiction of protection and love for Sojiro, and eventually won. It made me realize that this event HAD to be done. Sojiro… needed to die. He needed to die, resurrect in Hueco Mundo, and come back to wreak havoc in Soul Society for revenge. He will become a merciless killer.

And I, the only person who knows this, can't stop it.

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

I may be mature, stoic, and impassive, but I am naïve, childish, and an emotional wreck.

"NO!" I screamed, wriggling out of my sensei's grasp, my arms pinned behind me. Tears pricked my eyes and my real emotions surfaced. The sadness, the bitter anger, the fury— everything I felt about Sojiro.

Toshiro had a pained expression on his face, and Sojiro's was a mix of sadness and guilt. Momo, Renji, and Izuru stood beside me, also wriggling away from the teacher's hold so we may help.

Behind Toshiro and Sojiro were the Punishment Force. They waited expectantly for the two males' decision patiently, eyes boring into their backs.

"Sojiro-kun! Why?! Why?!" I yelled, not caring how pitiful I looked with tears on my eyes while my voice was on the verge of cracking. "Why does this have to happen?! You knew about this didn't you?! You knew! TELL ME WHY SOJIRO!"

I turned to Toshiro. "Toshiro! Please say that this is just a misunderstanding! Tell them!" I begged.

Toshiro looked at me and for a second I saw him shocked before turning away and closing his eyes. He gritted his teeth and clenched both fists on the sides, saying, "It's been declared. Whoever is victorious would be the rightful owner of Hyourinmaru. It's the rule of Central 46."

"THAT'S A LOAD BULLSHIT!" I said angrily.

I heard a collective of gasps and icy glares direct fully at me. Even Sojiro and Toshiro looked taken aback by my exclaim. Maybe it was because this was the first time they saw me act like this.

"Yuri-chan…" Momo murmured beside me. She was on the verge of tears as well, worrying greatly of Toshiro's welfare. She didn't want her best friend and Sojiro to be mixed up in a battle between life and death.

"Sojiro you bastard!" Renji cried angrily. "Don't you have any idea what would happen to the people who care about you if you do this?!"

I knew. I knew what would happen. A girl would have her heart shattered into a million of pieces and cry herself to sleep every night while the guilt could overwhelm her and drive her into the brink of insanity. That's what would happen.

Sojiro mustered a bitter smile. "I'm sorry everyone, but it was declared. We… we can't do anything. I can't promise that we would come back together safely." He said softly.

I looked at him in disbelieve and closed my eyes, tears pouring down like rivers. I faced down and felt my body go limp, causing the teacher who held me back let go of my arms, making me fall on my knees.

"It's not fair!" I whined childishly. "Why does it have to be you guys?! Why can't you both wield Hyourinmaru?! How come you guys have to die?! Why?! Why?!" I yelled.

My voice vibrated through the hallways. Unknowingly, my reiatsu has spiked up, causing a slight tremor in the floor to occur. The Punishment Force saw this as an attempt of retaliation against them, so they gave Sojiro and Toshiro a signal.

Both of them reluctantly nodded at each other and turned to follow them outside the Academy. Beside me, Renji gave up struggling, seeing no point in stopping them if they were determined to do this. Izuru had his head down, but drops of water fell down his chin. Momo had it worst; she was hiccupping and sniffing and her eyes were red and puffy.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to shout. I wanted to grab my Asauchi and stab the nearest person and take out my rage and frustration at it. I wanted the pain to go away.

I wanted to run to Sojiro. I wanted to hold his hand. I wanted to see his smile every day. I want to know that he'll always be there for me as my support. I want to tell him that I **loved** him more than anything.

But my body stood still, and all I could do was sit there, crying over the loss of a precious person. Yet again had fate taken the people I love and turn them against me, killing my emotions and bringing me closer to the edge of insanity.

"Please…" I whispered.

Memories of the past flashed through my mind, reminding me of the painful experiences and sacrifices I had to endure just to get this far. My previous life, how it slowly slipped away from my fingertips. How everything that is so within my reach and line of protection would always end up getting hurt anyway.

Was it my fault?

Am I too weak?

Why am I here?

Does this 'God' want to torture me?

Why him?

Why Sojiro?

I'm a burden.

I've lost.

"Don't go…"

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

We humans have limits.

I lay curled up inside the comfort of my bed, my hair sprawled behind me and my eyes dulled from any color. I clutched the blanket tightly in my hands and snuggled inside my bed, feeling quite content with being here.

But my thoughts were saying something otherwise. I was dead, inside. A day has passed since that happened, and everything about me just… collapsed. I bothered not in attending my classes, I ignored the trays of deliciously brewed food in my side table, and I definitely neglected in getting out of my bed.

Momo and Renji were ones who took the two males problem personally. Momo was so worried, I could hear her sniffle all throughout the night. Renij became quiet and indignant, unable to process his thoughts properly. Izuru was merely hurt and saddened by Sojiro's loss, for he was a man of true virtues and kindness and they both had hobbies.

But no one took this harder than me. My chest still ached throughout the night, and I was mentally begging for it to stop. Never had I felt something as terrible and heart breaking as this. I know some cheesy books of romance described that a broken heart could really cause your chest to ache badly. But damn, this so-called 'badly' was like someone just whammed a sledgehammer in my chest.

Sledgehammer… that reminds me, it sort of reminds me of a music video with a sledgehammer and a naked woman riding a huge bowling ball. What was it called again?

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

* * *

Suspense can kill.

I waited impatiently in the Academy entrance, awaiting the arrival of the victor of the battle to decide who shall be the rightful owner of Hyourinmaru. Just this morning did I share no interest in anything at all, but when someone mentioned about both Sojiro and Toshiro, I bolted out of bed, washed up and ran downstairs.

Renji and Momo were waiting beside me, tense and nervous. The way Momo looked at the door expectantly made me both infuriated and guilty at the same time. Momo was hoping her best friend would come back safely so that she can reassure herself that she didn't lose him. It infuriated me that she can think so much for Toshiro and not spare the idea of Sojiro's death as catastrophic.

Renji was beside me on my left, squeezing my shoulder. I figured this a sign of restraint, just in case I would lose my cool again and lash out. He didn't have to worry about me doing so anymore. I was fine.

I was hoping that Sojiro would appear. I was hoping he won instead of Toshiro. I was hoping that I would see his smiling and endearing face once more, and forget this all happened.

I may have sounded like an inconsiderate lunatic at the time, but I was in deep love with Sojiro. I would do ANYTHING for him, even if it meant killing myself just to make sure he would never die.

I watched with dismayed eyes as a limping and bleeding Toshiro slowly approached the academy, his hand holding his other arm and his katana on his hand. He had blood dripping down his forehead and he looked like hell.

Momo gasped before running towards Toshiro and hugging him as if life depended on it. She started crying, her tears pouring down like waterfalls as she held Toshiro in her arms.

"Shiro-chan…" she murmured thankfully, her eyes filled with tears of joy.

Renji looked at me, his eyes sorrowful. My eyes were blank and diluted of any emotion known.

I should've known. He won't come back. He'll never come back.

Toshiro's head was on Momo's shoulder and he raised it up to face me. Once he saw the void in my brown eyes, his eyes started watering. Momo sensed this and pulled him away from her grasp.

"Kagamine… I-I tried… they killed him… they ordered him to die… without completing the fight… I won Hyourinmaru… but unfairly…" he said, sniffing. Never would I have expected to live and see the day where the great and prodigious Hitsugaya Toshiro cry. Much less apologize to me while doing so.

I felt nothing at the moment except detest and sadness. But it was hopeless, the situation. Sojiro was gone, and no amount of pleading or planning would ever bring him back. EVER.

"You had to do it Hitsugaya." I said monotonously. "You killed him for Hyourinmaru. You were his rightful owner. He chose you."

Toshiro looked as if I slapped him with a rubber chicken. "No! The punishment force intervened and I wasn't—"

"I don't give a shit Hitsugaya." I snapped. "It wasn't your fault you had the same zanpakutou as Kusaka. It wasn't."

Dark clouds loomed over us as rain drops pricked our skins and soaked our clothes. My clothes started to stick to my body, but I didn't bother doing anything about it.

I gave Toshiro one last look; a blank one with dull eyes and an expressionless mask before flash stepping away from their sight.

I ran at high speed and only stopped when I arrived in the deeper end of the woods near the Academy. I stood at one of the huge branches of the trees and leaned my back against the trunk.

Pitter patter was the only sound that echoes throughout my ears. Suddenly, without myself knowing it, I found myself screaming my voice hoarse. The screams turned into weeps and the cries of pain turned into tears of sorrow. I fell on my knees and held the sides of my head.

Tears fell, but the rain washed them away. The rain poured down harder, beating down my body.

Finally, with some strength, I looked at my shivering hand in front of me, staring at it sadly.

"A flower that receives no sunlight is bound to wilt and fade away…" I said silently, tears leaking. "If I am the flower trapped in darkness… who would be my light?"

With those words said, I clutched my body tightly, releasing all the emotions I kept inside, totally oblivious to the fact that someone had been watching me do this the whole time.

* * *

[A/N:] *wears a fancy moustache* Salutations my readers! ^^ I hope you enjoyed the chapter, as sad and feely-ish it was written to be. I was hoping to bring some sort of dramatic effect here, since Yuriko really cared for Sojiro.

Just to be clear, Yuriko's a bit delusional. You can't blame her for being like that though, she's gone through so many traumatic experiences, you would think she should be acting like a lunatic by now. But Yuriko is a hardworking gal. She's strong and stubborn. There ain't no way no plot no jutsu's gonna bring her down!

Some of you guys are asking me regarding the current Bleach manga update. As much as I love Bleach, but Yuriko only watched the anime until the end and read only a few manga chapters before she died. She can't keep herself up to date with information like that without a computer or some high-speed internet! And I also took out the filler chapter, because I deemed it sort of weird. Meh! ^^"

**Answer:** Haruka Kanata by Asian Kung Fu Generation, Alonez by Aqua Timez, Rolling Star by YUI, Lovers by 7!, Ichirin no Hana by High and Mighty Colors, Harukaze by Scandal, Shingeki no Kyojin op 1 & 2, ViVid from Bleach, Blue Bird from Naruto! ^^

**Question (SPECIAL!):** If anyone can find out the true meaning behind Yuriko's Japanese name and why she picked it out, you'll see a surprise in your Inbox~~~~ xD

BTW, next update might be late again. Still stuck in the hospital… drats!


End file.
